The Lost Queen and Prince
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Minato Namikaze adalah seorang raja yang membangun Konoha. Di balik usahanya, dia melakukan kesalah yang sangat fatal, membuatnya terpisah dari istri dan anaknya. Akankah mereka bertemu lagi? Last chapter update, gaje abis!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Queen and Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MinaKushi**

Yak! Ini dia fanfic kedua saya!

Saya masih cinta pairing MinaKushi, jadi saya buat aja lagi. Cerita kali ini, saya terinspirasi dari cerita Jumong. Hanya saya ubah beberapa(banyak malah) untuk disesuaikan. Yang saya ubah adalah So soe No yang saya ganti sebagai Mikoto, istri PERDANA MENTRI(dalam cerita asli, So Soe No permaisuri Jumong) dan kedua anaknya saya ubah umurnya. Tambahan, Sayong dan siapa ya, anak buahnya Jumong yang yaoi sama Sayong, saya hapus yaoinya. Bukan berarti saya tidak cinta yaoi, tapi kali ini STRAIGHT!

SUMARRY : Konoha. Kerajaan yang dipimpin dibentuk oleh seorang Raja bernama Minato Namikaze. Di balik semua usaha yang ia lakukan, ia membuat kesalahan fatal yang membuatnya harus terpisah dari anak dan istrinya. Akankah mereka bertemu lagi?

Trailer

"Kita diserang!"

"Apa?"

"Cepat lari!"

"Ta-tapi!"

"Kumohon, larilah! Bawa anak kita!"

"Tetaplah selamat."

"Tidak bisa! Musuh terlalu banyak! Kita terdesak!"

"Dia mengikuti mereka?"

"Sial!"

"Maaf. Jendral, kami tidak bisa menemukan mereka berdua. Yang kami temukan hanya ini, kain."

"Apa-apakah mereka dibunuh?"

"Maaf. Tapi demi kau, aku harus pergi."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Cari sampai ketemu!"

"Tapi jendral- ada bekas darah yang kemungkinan miliknya."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Siapa ayahku?"

"Ayahmu adalah orang hebat. Jangan membencinya."

"Kalau dia memang ayahku, kenapa kita selalu menderita! Mengapa dia membuang kita!"

"Ayahmu tidak membuang kita."

"Bawa ini pergi. Ayahmu akan mengenalimu karena ini."

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang membuat ibu menderita seperti ini."

"Ini bukan salah ayahmu. Ini juga keputusan ibu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membuang kami?"

"Pangeran, Yang mulia tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku menyesal. Andaikan waktu itu aku tidak gegabah."

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Bagaimanapun ini salahku. Aku tidak mencari kalian selama ini."

"Ini adalah takdir kita. Jangan kau sesali."

TBC

Eh, salah! Langsung ke chapter 1!

Chapter 1

"Jendral!"

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak memanggil seorang lelaki yang tengah berdiri memandang langit. Laki-laki itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" tanya laki-laki itu. Rambutnya jabrik dan pirang. Matanya biru seperti safir. Ia mengenakan baju seperti seorang samurai berwarna putih dan dengan corak api merah. Di bagian kiri bajunya, ada sebuah pedang.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kakashi itu menjawab.

"Jendral, anak jendral sudah lahir!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil jendral itu menoleh.

"Benarkah, Kakashi?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ya. Rin meminta saya memanggil anda. Kushina-sama selamat, begitu juga dengan anak anda, Jendral Minato," jawab Kakashi.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Jendral Minato itu tersenyum.

"Aku akan ke sana."

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah ruangan. Sebenarnya, mereka tinggal di bangunan Jepang kuno(ini jaman Jepang kuno lho, settingnya), jadilah mereka berjalan ke bangunan bagian kiri. Sampai di sebuah ruangan.

Minato membuka pintu ruangan itu. Ada seorang tabib menunggu mereka. Di sisi kanan ruangan, ada sebuah ranjang. Di ranjang itu, terbaring seorang perempuan berambut merah dan seorang bayi tergeletak di sampingnya.

"Anda sudah datang, Jendral. Selamat, anak anda laki-laki," ujar tabib itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, Shizune," ujar Minato sambil masuk ruangan itu. Kakashi menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Saya permisi dulu," ujar tabib yang dipanggil Shizune itu sembari berjalan ke pintu dan keluar kamar. Tinggalah Minato dan perempuan itu, serta bayinya.

"Kushina," panggil Minato seraya mendekat pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menoleh, dan tersenyum.

"Jendral," panggil perempuan yang dipanggil Kushina itu sambil tersenyum menoleh pada bayi di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato, duduk di kursi di samping ranjang dan meraba dahi istrinya itu.

"Ya. Anak kita, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Dia laki-laki," kata Kushina sambil mengelus bayi di sampingnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Kushina. Sekarang, aku seorang ayah," ujar Minato sambil mengecup dahi Kushina.

"Namanya? Kau akan memberinya nama siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Naruto."

"Naruto? Nama yang indah. Cobalah kau gendong," ujar Kushina Minato mengambil Naruto dan menggendongnya. Naruto memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Minato, dan memiliki 3 garis di wajahnya seperti kumis kucing. Dia tertidur.

"Kau benar. Dia mirip denganku," ujar Minato sambil menimang anaknya. Kushina berusaha duduk. Minato duduk di sampingnya.

"Kuharap dia benar-benar sepertimu. Seperti kehebatanmu juga," Kushina tersenyum sambil membelai Naruto.

BRAAAK! Pintu dibuka dengan kencang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Obito?" tanya Minato pada pemuda itu.

"Jendral! Kita diserang oleh Sabaku!" ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Obito itu.

"Apa? Kenapa harus sekarang? Pertahanannya?" tanya Minato pada Obito sambil menyerahkan Naruto pada Kushina.

"Kami berusaha melawan, di bawah Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san, tapi musuh terlalu banyak," terang Obito.

"Pergilah, Jendral. Sekarang!" ujar Kushina.

"Ta-tapi, Kushina-" Minato hendak membantah, tapi disela Kushina.

"Sekarang mereka membutuhkanmu, pergilah," ujar Kushina. Minato mengangguk kemudian pergi bersama Obito.

Minato Namikaze adalah jendral pasukan ANBU. Dia hendak melanjutkan ayahnya, Jiraiya memperjuangkan rakyat dan membuat negara baru. Tindakan ayahnya digagalkan oleh perdana menteri Oto, Orochimaru. Akibatnya, ibunya, Tsunade harus mencari perlindungan dan terpaksa menikah dengan Sabaku Sanka(anggep aja Kazekage 3), dan menyamarkan Minato sebagai anak Sanka. Di luar dugaan, saat berusia 20 tahun, Minato menemukan dialah putra dari Jiraiya(ini sifatnya Minato saya bedakan dengan Jumong yang dulunya suka main perempuan), yang dulu pernah mengajarinya teknik bela diri dan sudah tewas dibunuh kakak tirinya, Sabaku Yonka, putra kandung Sanka dari istri pertamanya. Sejak saat itu, dia bertekad meneruskan ayahnya.

Namun, dalam suatu perang(Ini tanpa peran So Soe No sebagai kekasih, Mikoto sudah menikah dengan Fugaku dan punya anak Itachi, Mikoto hanya cinta pertama dari Minato, namun karena suatu hal, Mikoto harus menikah dengan Fugaku dan akhirnya mencintai Fugaku) Minato terluka parah dan hilang. Kondisinya tidak baik karena gadis yang ia cintai menikah dengan orang lain.

Minato terseret arus sungai. Ia terbawa sampai Uzushio, sebuah daerah klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan bela dirinya. Saat itu, putri ketua klan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki menemukannya dan menolongnya. Bahkan menjaganya sampai Minato sadar.

Setelah beberapa waktu melewatkan di sana, ia jatuh cinta pada Kushina. namun, hal buruk menimpa klan Uzumaki. Salah satu anggota klan yang berkhianat hendak memperkosa Kushina, namun gagal karena dicegah Minato. Ia dendam dan membunuh ayah Kushina dan memaksa Kushina menikahinya. Minato terkurung di penjara. Kushina tetap menentang, ia tidak mau menikahinya, karena Kushina mencintai Minato sejak pertama bertemu.

Suatu waktu, anak buah Minato, Kakashi, Obito, Iruka dan sahabatnya, Fugaku menemukannya dan menyelamatkannya. Minato membawa Kushina kabur.

Di Oto, kepulangan Minato tidak disambut ramah oleh kakak tirinya, Yonka yang menggantikan Sanka karena Sanka tewas. Tsunade menyambut anaknya dengan senang hati. Tak lama setelah itu, Minato menikahi Kushina.

Minato berteguh hati menjalankan rencananya, membuat negara baru. Dia membawa rakyat yang seharusnya menjadi budak kerajaan Suna dan membuat pasukan. Ia juga melarikan ibu dan istrinya, namun ketahuan dan akibatnya, Tsunade tewas dalam pelariannya.

Minato dan Fugakulah pemimpinnya. Markas mereka terletak di Uzushio, setelah membalaskan dendam Kushina. Mereka sering melawan Yonka karena Yonka tidak menginginkan Minato membuat kerajaan baru.

Dan pertentangan mereka berlanjut sampai saat itu.

"Mereka benar-benar banyak! Minato, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Fugaku saat Minato datang.

"Tembakkan anak panah berapi! Buat pasukan mereka kocar-kacir!" perintah Minato sambil mengenakan baju perangnya.

Terjadilah baku hantam yang dahsyat. Minato melawan Yonka. Minato berhasil melukai bahu Yonka dan membuat pasukan mereka mundur. Minato menangkap sekelebat bayangan orang menyusup melewati pepohonan. Ke arah bangunan yang ia tinggali. Minato segera lari.

"Kushina!" Minato mendobrak kamarnya. Ia mendapati istri dan anaknya baik-baik saja.

"A-ada apa, Jendral?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Pergi dari sini! Cepat!" seru Minato.

"Jendral! Kita terkepung!" seru Obito dari luar ruangan.

"Kau dengar Kushina? Kita terkepung! Tidak ada jaminan kita akan selamat sekarang. Paling tidak, kau dan Naruto harus hidup!" ujar Minato. Kushina berusaha berdiri, Minato membantunya.

"Ta-tapi," Kushina hendak memprotes, tapi di sela Minato.

"Tolong, Kushina, demi aku. Pergilah bersama Obito. Jika keadaan sudah teratasi, aku akan mencarimu dan membawamu kembali. Atau kau yang ke sini," ujar Minato menggenggam tangan istrinya erat dan menatap dalam mata ungu violet Kushina.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menurutinya, tetaplah selamat Jendral. Ai shiteru," ujar Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina. Ai shiteru." Minato mencium Kushina agak lama, dan melepasnya. Ia mengeluarkan pedang kecil dari balik bajunya. Sarungnya berwarna emas.

"Kushina, bawalah ini. Berikan ini untuk Naruto. Jika memang kita harus berpisah lama, ini akan menjadi tanda pengenal," ujar Minato sambil memberikan pedang kecil itu pada Kushina. Kushina menerimanya. Ia menggendong Naruto.

"Obito! Pergilah bersama Kushina! Jagalah dia!" perintah Minato pada Obito. Obito menghampirinya.

"Ya, Jendral!"

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Kalian larilah lewat pintu rahasia sejauh mungkin!" perintah Minato lagi.

Kushina dan Obito mengangguk. Mereka segera lari dari tempat itu ke pintu rahasia di balik kamar. Minato kembali menghadapi musuhnya.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..." Kushina berlari sejauh mungkin menjauhi area pertempuran. Obito juga. Kushina menggendong Naruto dalam gendongannya.

"Oeee...oeee..." Naruto menangis kencang.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Kaasan di sini. Jangan menangis," Kushina berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Kushina-sama, hati-hati, ada lembah curam di depan sana!" teriak Obito.

"Tunggu!" Pasukan musuh menghadang mereka.

"Cih! Diikuti! Dari kapan?" tanya Obito mengeluarkan pedangnya. Musuh berjumlah sekitar 10 orang.

"Sejak tadi, kami disuruh membuntuti istri dari Jendral kalian itu. Menyerahlah," ujar seorang prajurit. Terjadi pertempuran sengit. Obito harus melawan 10 orang prajurit sekaligus sambil melindungi Kushina dan Naruto.

'Kalau seperti ini, kami tidak akan selamat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Obito sambil terus menyerang para prajurit musuh.

Kushina terdesak mundur ke belakang. Padahal sudah diperingatkan Obito ada lembah curam.

"KYAAAA!" Kushina terjatuh ke lembah.

"Kushina-sama! Obito malah ikut terjatuh karena berusaha menolong Kushina. Kushina yang terjatuh terperosok hingga ke dasar lembah. Ia pingsan. Naruto tetap selamat dalam rangkulan Kushina yang melindunginya, namun Kushina luka parah. Naruto menangis kencang. Obito hanya terluka sedikit, namun tetap pingsan.

"OAAAAAA! OAAAAAKKK!"

Seorang nenek tua yang berjalan di sekitar situ mendengarnya. Ia menghampiri asal suara. Ia terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Astaga! Apa ini? Gawat, perempuan ini terluka parah! Aku harus menolongnya!" Nenek itu membawa Kushina ke rumahnya dan menolongnya. Ia juga membawa Naruto. Dan Obito sendiri terbangun karena suara Naruto.

"Nek, tolonglah Kushina-sama," pinta Obito.

"Baiklah, nak. Ayo ikut denganku," ujar nenek itu. obito mengikutinya.

Sementara itu...

Pasukan Minato telah menghalau mundur musuh. Mereka mengejar Kushina dan Obito. Saat di tempat bekas pertempuran tadi, mereka hanya melihat para prajurit musuh yang sudah tewas.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Minato.

"Jendral! Lihat! Ada lembah yang curam!" ujar Kakashi. Minato pergi ke sana.

"Apa mungkin mereka jatuh? Semua! Cari mereka sampai ketemu!" perintah Minato.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Maaf, Jendral, tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka sama sekali," ujar Kakashi memberi laporan pada Minato, Fugaku dan Mikoto di ruang rapat.

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka pasti masih hidup!" Minato menggebrak meja penuh amarah. Ia frustasi.

"Tapi jendral, kami sungguh-sungguh mencarinya. Yang kami temukan hanya ini," ujar Kakashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kain kepada Minato. Minato mengambil kain itu.

"Ini-, kain yang digunakan Naruto," ujar Minato sambil mengamati kain itu baik-baik.

"Kami juga mendapati darah berceceran di sana. Mungkin darah mereka," ujar Kakashi dengan nada menyesal. Minato menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimanapun, kita tidak boleh mengambil kesimpulan dengan cepat. Cari lagi!" perintah Minato.

"Baik, Jendral!" ujar Kakashi, kemudian undur diri dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Minato?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak. Mereka pasti selamat. Aku yakin itu," ujar Minato mantap.

TBC

R n R pleeeaaassssee


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Queen and Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MinaKushi**

Huhuhu, kok nggak ada yang review sih? Jelek ya? Padahal sudah saya usahakan buat. Please revieeww!

Chapter 2

17 tahun kemudian...

Kerajaan Oto. Pagi hari yang cerah. Di sebuah rumah warga...

"Naruto! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pada seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru safir dan memiliki 3 garis di wajahnya seperti kumis kucing. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang memakai kimono sederhana berwarna hitam.

"Hehehe, aku habis berlatih naginata, Obito-jiisan," jawab pemuda tadi sambil tersenyum lebar. Pemuda itu mengenakan kimono berwarna oranye.

"Dasar, kau membuat Kushina nee-san menghawatirkanmu!" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Obito tadi mendengus pada Naruto.

"Hahaha, maaf deh, jiisan. Mana kaasan?" tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kaasanmu sedang menyiapkan warungnya. Dia khawatir kau pergi pagi sekali dan belum sarapan!" Obito berkacak pinggang. Pemuda dihadapannya hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, Obito jiisan, aku akan segera sarapan!" ujar Naruto sambil berlari memasuki rumahnya. Obito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ya, pemuda itu adalah Naruto, putra dari Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze. Naruto sudah berumur 17 tahun. Ia hanya hidup bersama Kushina dan Obito yang mengaku sebagai adik Kushina dan paman Naruto. Naruto tidak pernah tahu siapa ayahnya dan Kushina juga tidak pernah memberitahunya.

Naruto melewatkan masa kecilnya bersama Kushina, Obito dan Nenek Chiyo yang dulu menolong ibunya. Ia diajari ilmu naginata oleh ibunya dan ilmu beladiri lainnya dari Obito.

"Kaasan, Naru pulang!" teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Wanita yang dipanggil kaasan oleh Naruto menoleh.

"Naruto! Kau dari mana saja! membuat kaasan khawatir saja!" ujar wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Rambutnya merah dan matanya ungu violet. Ia mengenakan kimono yang agak usang, rambutnya digelung. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kecantikannya.

"Ehehe, maaf. Tadi Naru latihan naginata sebentar!" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang, makan dulu sebelum kau latihan!" ujar Kushina, wanita yang tadi.

"Iya iya."

"Nah, cepat makan dan bantu kaasan," ujar Kushina sambil mengajak Naruto ke meja makan. Onigiri hangat terletak di atas meja.

"Kushina nee-san," panggil Obito yang baru memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa Obito?" tanya Kushina sambil menuang teh untuk Naruto dan dirinya.

"Kemari, ada yang ingin kuberitahukan pada nee-san," ujar Obito sambil mengisyaratkan Kushina untuk mendekat. Naruto masih makan.

Kushina menghampiri Obito. Obito meminta bicara di ruang lain. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto, kaasan dan jiisan mau bicara. Naru makan sendiri dulu, habis itu siapkan warung ya!" perintah Kushina.

"Ywaa kwaaswaann," balas Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh onigiri.

"Jadi, ada apa, Obito?" tanya Kushina setelah mereka duduk di ruang lainnya. Semua jendela dan pintu ditutup rapat.

"Kushina nee-san, ada kabar terbaru. Raja Konoha akan menemui Raja Oto untuk perjanjian damai," terang Obito. Dengan nada serius.

"Apa? Jadi, 'dia' akan ke sini?" tanya Kushina kaget dengan berita itu.

"Ya. 'Dia' akan kemari. Apa tidak sebaiknya nee-san tidak memberitahu 'dia' tentang keberadaan nee-san?" tanya Obito pada Kushina dengan wajah serius. Kushina menghela nafas.

"Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. 'Dia' pasti sudah melupakanku dan sudah beristri lagi. Aku tidak mau muncul lagi di depannya. Hanya akan menyakitkan hatiku," jawab Kushina. Sorot matanya sedih dan menderita.

"Kurasa 'dia' bukan orang seperti itu. 'Dia' pasti masih menyayangi nee-san. Nee-san kenapa juga tidak mau datang bertahun-tahun yang lalu? Naruto juga sama sekali tidak tahu ayahnya. Aku tahu Naruto pasti sangat ingin bertemu ayahnya. Kenapa nee-san masih menyembunyikan semuanya dari Naruto?" tanya Obito lagi.

"Belum saatnya, Naruto tahu. Kalaupun Naruto tahu, dia akan membenci ayahnya. Aku hanya memberi tahunya ayahnya masih hidup dan meninggalkan sebilah pedang untuknya," jawab Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat semua yang terjadi.

Flashback

"Uh," Kushina terbangun. Dia menengok keadaan sekitar. Dia berada di sebuah tenda dan tampaknya ada orang yang menungguinya.

"Kushina-sama! Akhirnya anda sadar juga!" ujar Obito. Dia menunggui Kushina.

"Siapa?" tanya Kushina kebingungan.

"Kushina-sama?"

"Siapa aku? Siapa kamu?" tanya Kushina menatap Obito. Obito kaget.

"Chiyo baa-chan! Dia sudah bangun. Tapi ada yang aneh!" seru Obito pada perempuan tua di sampingnya. Perempuan itu menggendong Naruto.

"Lupa ingatan mungkin. Tadi kepalanya sempat terbentur. Lagipula cukup lama dia koma," jawab perempuan itu.

"Siapa aku? Aku di mana? Siapa kalian?" tanya Kushina. benar-benar hilang ingatan.

"Kushina-sama, anda Kushina Namikaze, istri Minato Namikaze, jendral ANBU. Saya bawahan Jendral dan ini anak anda, Naruto," ujar Obito sambil mengambil Naruto dari Chiyo dan menyerahkannya pada Kushina. kushina menerimanya.

"Apa dia benar-benar anakku?" tanya Kushina bingung.

"Ya, Kushina-sama. Kushina-sama koma selama 3 bulan," jawab Obito sambil berusaha mengingatkan Kushina.

"A-aku tidak ingat apa-apa," ujar Kushina sambil memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat. Naruto yang terletak di pangkuannya.

"Nyonya, anda terlalu bingung dengan semua ini. Akan saya jelaskan, tetapi lebih baik nyonya istirahat dahulu. Keadaan tubuh nyonya masih lemah," terang Chiyo. Kushina terdiam di tempatnay. Masih mencerna semua perkataannya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menolongku. Boleh aku bersama anak ini?" tanya Kushina pada Chiyo. Ia menggendong Naruto dan melihat wajahnya.

"Ya, dia anak anda. Obito-san, saya permisi," ujar Chiyo sambil pergi keluar tenda.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina pada Obito.

"Obito. Obito Uchiha. Kushina-sama, kenapa anda ingin bersama Naruto-sama?" tanya Obito. Biasanya orang lupa ingatan tidak sembarangan seperti itu.

"Entahlah. Melihat wajahnya, aku merasa damai dan tenang," jawab Kushina sambil menimang Naruto yang tertidur. Wajah Naruto begitu tenang.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Kushina berhasil mengingat semuanya. Siapa dirinya, siapa Obito dan siapa Naruto. Juga janjinya pada Minato.

"Obito. Aku akan membawa Naruto pada Jendral," ujar Kushina mantap. Ia sudah pulih dan bersiap pergi.

"Hai, Kushina-sama," jawab Obito. Ia mengenakan lagi seragam tentaranya dan pedang bersarung di pinggangnya.

Istana Konoha

"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Yang Mulia," ujar Obito pada penjaga gerbang istana. Rupanya, selama Kushina memulihkan diri, Minato berhasil membangun sebuah kerajaan baru. Pusatnya tetap.

"Ada apa? Siapa kau, mau bertemu dengan yang mulia?" tanya penjaga itu dengan nada ketus.

"Aku membawa anak yang mulia. Ijinkan kami bertemu dengannya!" pinta Kushina.

"Hahaha! Anak yang mulia sudah tewas! Juga istrinya! Sudah banyak perempuan yang mengaku membawa anaknya!" penjaga itu tertawa.

'Sepertinya dia masih baru, tidak mengenal Kushina-sama,' batin Obito.

"Aku serius! Anak ini putra yang mulia!" Kushina bersikukuh. Penjaga itu menertawainya lagi.

"Sudahlah! Kalian keluar saja! Yang mulia sendiri juga yang mengatakan hal itu! jangan berbohong! Jangan menginjakkan kaki lagi di sini!" gertak penjaga itu. Kushina dan Obito tersentak mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Baiklah, bila itu kemauan yang mulia. Aku akan pergi dari sini!" Kushina balas menggertak penjaga dengan keras dan bercucuran air mata. Ia setengah berlari meninggalkan istana. Ia tidak percaya suaminya akan menganggapnya sudah mati.

"Kushina-sama!" Obito mengejar Kushina. Tak lupa memberi tatapan akan-kubunuh-kau pada penjaga yang tadi.

Setelah agak tenang, Kushina akhirnya bicara.

"Obito, kita pergi dari sini. Jangan panggil aku Kushina-sama, tapi nee-san," ujar Kushina dengan nada yang sangat menyedihkan. Wajahnya sedih.

"Kushina-sama, tidak mungkin Yang Mulia berkata seperti itu. Itu tidak seperti yang mulia," ujar Obito.

"Tapi, mungkin saja lebih baik aku dianggap mati. Yang Mulia pasti akan menemukan istri baru lagi," jawab Kushina sedih. Air matanya tertahan.

"Kushina-sama-"

"Penjaga itu mungkin memang bilang kenyataannya. Ayo kita pergi ke Oto," ucap Kushina. Obito menyerah. Mereka akhirnya pergi dari situ dan menuju Oto.

Di Oto, mereka membuka warung minum dan ramen. Mereka juga membesarkan Naruto. Obito juga menikah dengan Rin, salah satu warga di Oto. Kushina membesarkan Naruto sebagai single parent. Ia menurunkan semua ilmunya pada Naruto. Juga Obito yang dulu pernah diajari Minato, menurunkan semua ilmunya.

Flashback end

"Nee-san..." Obito memandang Kushina dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu, Kushina sakit hati atas semua itu sampai memutuskan pergi dan menetap di Oto.

"Sudahlah, yang penting bagiku adalah Naruto. Aku akan memberi tahunya suatu saat nanti," ujar Kushina sembari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hoi! Naruto!" panggil seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dikuncir 1 ke belakang saat Naruto mau meninggalkan warungnya.

"Shikamaru! Kiba!" Naruto menyahut kepada orang itu dan laki-laki di sebelahnya yang bermabut coklat dan mempunyai tato di pipinya.

"Hei, Naruto, apa kau sudah dengar kabar?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto.

"Belum. Memang kabar apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hari ini, Raja dari Konoha, Minato Namikaze akan datang untuk membuat perjanjian damai dengan Oto," ujar Kiba.

"Memang apa menariknya dari orang itu? Kan sudah biasa ada raja datang ke sini," ujar Naruto.

PRAAANG!

Kushina menjatuhkan piringnya di warung mendengar hal itu. Naruto menengok ke arah ibunya itu.

"Kenapa kaasan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Hanya piring jatuh. Sana, pergilah bersama temanmu!" Kushina menyuruh Naruto keluar bersama temannya.

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan-jalan ke luar warung Uzumaki milik Kushina. Naruto berada di tengah. Dia seperti ketua dalam kumpulan itu.

"Hei, apa sih, kenapa orang-orang terus-terusan bicara mengenai raja itu?" tanya Naruto. Setiap kali dia berjalan, pasti akan ada kata Raja Konoha.

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Naruto? Dia itu dulunya pangeran di sini. Namun, ternyata dia bukan anak kandung raja, tapi Jendral Jiraiya dari pasukan ANBU. Kemudian dia membangun kerajaannya sendiri," terang Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Oh, begitu," Naruto hanya memberi respon sederhana.

"Yang aneh darinya adalah, kerajaannya tanpa seorang permaisuri. Dulunya sih, katanya istri dan anaknya sudah meninggal. Anehnya, dia tidak mau mencari penggantinya. Padahal pasti banyak wanita mau jadi istrinya," tambah Kiba.

"Hm..."

"Oh ya, kau sudah dengar belum, akan ada pertandingan bela diri di istana lho, untuk menyambut Raja Minato Namikaze?" tanya Kiba pada kedua temannya.

"Belum," sahut Shikamaru dan Naruto kompak.

"Ikut saja, Naruto. Siapa tahu ada lawan seimbang denganmu. Selama ini belum ada yang seimbang denganmu. Katanya, putra perdana mentri Konoha lumayan hebat lho! Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba membujuk Naruto supaya ikut pertandingan itu.

"Hooaam~ Kalau aku tidak ikut. Mendokusei," ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu ikut. Bagaimana, Naruto? Mau ikut?" tanya Kiba lagi. Naruto menopang dagunya dengan tangannya, berpikir.

"Ya bolehlah, aku akan tanya Kaasan dulu," Naruto akhirnya memberi keputusan.

"Yahoo! Bagus! Aku dan Shikamaru akan mendukungmu!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

"Sakit baka!" protes Naruto sambil menggosok punggung Naruto.

"Gomen, Naruto."

"Aku nanti ke sini lagi. Aku mau ijin Kaasan dulu. Jaa~" Naruto berlari meninggalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Dasar Naruto!"

BRUUK!

"Itai~" Naruto menubruk seseorang.

"Go-gomen. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," Naruto meminta maaf pada orang yang ditubruknya.

Orang yang ditubruknya memakai caping(kaya akatsuki) dan berpakaian serba hitam. Hanya sedikit rambut abu-abunya terlihat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Permisi, saya pergi dulu," ujar orang itu.

Naruto dan orang itu segera pergi. Naruto berlari ke arah rumah warungnya. Orang itu ke arah lain. Ia menatap Naruto dari belakang.

"Dia..." gumam orang itu.

Orang itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia menuju ke perkemahan.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di kursi pemimpin di tenda utama yang penuh pejabat itu. Dia memakai pakaian raja berwarna putih dan corak api merah di bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya kuning dan matanya biru safir. Pejabat lainnya duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya

"Tentara di sebar ke semua penjuru. Akan ada pertandingan bela diri untuk menyambut kedatangan yang mulia," jawab Kakashi.

"Begitu? Perdana Menteri Fugaku, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita perlu berpartisipasi?" tanya orang itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Fugaku itu menjawab," Kurasa perlu. Yang mulia hendak mengutus siapa?"

"Putramu yang kedua itu, Sasuke Uchiha. Persilahkan dia ikut. Lawannya yang seimbang selama ini hanyalah Komandan Itachi, benar? Siapa tahu dia akan mendapat lawan yang seimbang," perintah orang yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu.

"Hai, yang mulia," jawab Fugaku.

"Nah, sekarang kita berangkat ke ibu kota Oto. Kita akan menyelesaikan semua masalah kita dengan Oto," orang itu berdiri, diikuti semuanya.

"Hai!" jawab semua pejabat serempak.

"Yang mulia apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fugaku seraya menunggang kudanya agak di belakang 'yang mulia' itu.

Orang itu menghela nafas pelan,"Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Jangan singgung itu lagi, Fugaku. Kaasan memang meninggal karena dibunuh oleh suruhannya, tapi bukan sepenuhnya salah Raja Yonka. Aku juga ceroboh. Seharusnya aku bisa mempersiapkannya dengan matang. Soal mereka itu juga salahku. Aku ceroboh hanya menyuruh satu orang menjaga mereka. Bahkan aku tidak tahu mereka masih hidup atau tidak," kata 'Yang Mulia' itu dengan suara yang sedih dan guratan kesedihan tergambar di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan walau sudah berumur kepala tiga.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya menghawatirkan kondisi hati yang mulia."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin di sini aku masih bisa mengenang saat bersamanya saat di istana Oto. Mungkin aku akan meminta ijin untuk menginap di kamar kami yang dulu, untuk mengenangnya."

Orang itu adalah Minato Namikaze, Raja Konoha. Ayah dari Naruto.

TBC

Revieww pleeeaaasssee


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lost Queen and Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MinaKushi**

The third chapter...

Untuk semuanya, tolong di review yaaa... Maaf kalau memang kaku, tapi kalau untuk drama sejarah seperti ini lebih baik tidak menggunakan guyonan.

Chapter 3

"Kaasan!" Naruto berlari-lari ke arah warung Uzumaki milik ibunya itu. Kushina yang sedang melayani pembeli menengok ke arah putranya itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kushina sambil membereskan meja yang kotor.

"Kaasan, katanya Raja dari Konoha datang ke sini hari ini. Yang mulia Yonka mengadakan pertandingan bela diri untuk menyambutnya. Apa aku boleh mengikutinya?" tanya Naruto. Kushina tersenyum.

"Tentu saja boleh, nanti kaasan pasti menontonmu. Tapi ingat, jangan pakai nama aslimu untuk mengikutinya," kata Kushina.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memakai nama asliku?" tanya Naruto

Kushina menghela nafas. Dia menepuk kepala Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kaasan belum bisa memberimu alasan sekarang. Suatu saat akan kaasan beritahukan," kata Kushina sambil mengelus rambut putranya itu. Ia jadi teringat saat bersama Minato. Rambutnya sama seperti rambut Naruto, hanya lebih panjang.

"Ya, kaasan. Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini untuk kaasan!" ujar Naruo dengan semangat. Kushina hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

'Yang Mulia, putramu tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak membawanya kepada Yang Mulia. Suatu saat, aku ingin kalian bertemu. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Yang Mulia," kata Kushina dalam hatinya. Ia memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan suaminya dan hidup bahagia, namun itu tidak mungkin lagi.

"Lihat! Raja Minato dari Konoha datang!"

Orang-orang berbondong-bondong melihat Raja Konoha itu. Sang raja hanya melihat sekeliling, melihat kerajaan tempatnya dibesarkan. Di belakangnya ada Perdana Menteri Fugaku Uchiha, Menteri Militer Danzo, Menteri Pertahanan dan Keamanan Ibiki Morino, Panglima Kakashi Hatake, Jendral kiri Asuma Sarutobi dan Jendral kanan Maito Gai.

Kushina ikut menonton karena ditarik paksa oleh Obito dan Rin. Naruto menontonnya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Kushina berada di kerumunan agak belakang supaya tidak tampak oleh Minato. Begitu pula Obito. Meski Obito ingin sekali melaporkan mereka hidup dan di situ. Mata Kushina hanya memandang Minato dari jauh.

'Dia tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih seperti yang dulu.' batinnya dalam hati. Sosok Minato sama seperti yang dulu. Memandang ke arah depan.

'Apa kau masih mengingatku di sini?' batin Kushina lagi.

Ia teringat semua kenangannya bersama Minato. Saat Minato membawanya ke Oto. Saat diperkenalkan dengan Tsunade. Saat ia diajak jalan-jalan. Saat ia dilamar dan akhirnya saat mereka menikah. Air mataya meluncur turun. Obito melihatnya.

"Nee-san, sebaiknya kita pulang kalau nee-san tidak sanggup," bisik Obito pada Kushina.

"Ya."

"Rin, ayo pulang," Obito menggandeng istrinya dan pulang. Kushina terdiam selama diperjalanan. Baik Obito maupun Rin tidak berani menegur. Rin sudah diberitahu oleh Obito semuanya.

"Jadi itu Raja Minato dari Konoha? Kok mirip denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto di sekitar kerumunan orang.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Naruto asal. Sebenarnya ia juga terkejut.

"Memang banyak orang mirip di dunia ini, tapi tidak kusangka seorang Naruto Uzumaki bisa mirip dengan seorang Raja," tambah Shikamaru.

"Hm..." Naruto hanya merespon seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke istana mendaftar pertandingan," ajak Kiba.

Istana Oto.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Raja Minato," sapa Raja Oto, Yonka, saudara tiri Minato.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Raja Yonka," balas Minato.

Mereka berhadapan di gerbang dalam istana. Raja Yonka yang memakai baju berwarna serba putih biru bersama sang Permaisuri dan Perdana Menteri Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Raja Minato?" tanya Yonka pada saudara tirinya di depannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Minato

"Sama denganmu. Mari masuk ke dalam, kita bicarakan hal ini di dalam saja," ujar Yonka mempersilahkan Minato dan para pengikutnya masuk.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu kesini?" tanya Yonka di ruang rapat di istananya. Dia duduk di tengah, Minato dan pengikutnya di sebelah kiri dan pejabat Oto di sebelah kirinya. Minato dan Orochimaru saling berhadapan.

"Kami ke sini bukan demi tujuan kosong, tapi kami ingin membuat perjanjian damai dengan Oto. Selama ini Oto dan Konoha bertempur. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini terus. Maka, aku tawarkan perjanjian damai ini," jawab Minato panjang lebar. Matanya tampak serius dan tajam.

"Aku akan sanggupi, namun aku harus tahu isi perjanjian dan apa saja syaratnya," ujar Yonka.

"Fugaku, bacakan," perintah Minato pada Fugaku. Fugaku mengangguk. Dia membuka gulungan.

"Jika Oto bersedia dengan hal ini, kami Konoha akan membantu Oto semampu kami dalam berbagai hal. Terutama untuk melawan Kerajaan Suna yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Oto," Fugaku mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Yang mulia, saya tidak terlalu setuju dengan ini. Bila kalian berkhianat, apa yang akan anda lakukan, Yang Mulia Minato?" Orochimaru menyela pembicaraan.

"Tidak akan, Orochimaru. Kami tidak akan berkhianat dan kami akan menepati janji," jawab Minato sambil menatap lurus pada Orochimaru.

"Apa yang menjadi pertimbangan kalian dalam hal ini?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang. Aku sudah berusaha melupakan apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap keluargaku," jawab Minato.

"Hentikan, Orochimaru. Kami akan mempertimbangkan hal ini, silahkan beristirahat di ruangan yang sudah kami sediakan," Yonka memotong pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih, Raja Yonka. Aku ada satu permintaan, boleh?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, katakan saja," jawab Yonka.

"Bolehkah aku menggunakan kamar yang dulu kupakai di sini?" tanya Minato dengan nada serius.

"Tidak masalah. Kami sudah menyiapkannya di situ," jawab Yonka.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak. Kami permisi dulu," Minato dan para pengikutnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ke ruangan yang di sediakan oleh Yonka.

"Jadi, Yang mulia akan menerimanya atau tidak?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Mungkin iya. Dalam pertempuran, kita lebih banyak kalah dan rugi. Jadi sebaiknya kita terima saja tawarannya," jawab Yonka.

"Jangan gegabah, yang mulia, dia masih menyimpan dendam terhadap kita," Orochimaru mencoba mempengaruhi Yonka.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini yang paling baik. Kita juga bisa menerima bantuan darinya. Kita sepakati saja," ujar Yonka membuat keputusan. Orochimaru hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Istana ini tidak banyak berubah," Kakashi berbicara saat mereka berada di ruangan yang sudah disediakan.

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah," Minato menyetujui ucapan Kakashi.

"Hn," Fugaku hanya menjawab seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kalian beristirahatlah. Terutama Kakashi, kau pasti capai karena kuminta masuk ke Oto lebih dahulu," perintah Minato pada semuanya.

"Hai! Yang mulia!" jawab semuanya serempak.

Minato tetap di ruangan itu. Ruangan yang dulu pernah ia tinggali bersama istrinya.

"Kushina, masihkah kau hidup? Aku merindukanmu, juga anak kita. Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?" gumam Minato sambil duduk di ranjang. Ia mengingat semua yang ia lalui bersama Kushina.

Saat ia patah hati karena Mikoto menikah dengan Fugaku dan sampai ia terluka parah di perang karena hal itu, Kushina menolongnya dan membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Sikapnya berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah ia temui. Mana ada seorang gadis bersikap seperti laki-laki dan kemampuannya melebihi laki-laki?

Saat Kushina terpuruk karena klannya dibantai, Minato menemaninya menghabiskan semua air mata.

Bagi Minato, saat bersama Kushina sangat indah. Ia menitikan air matanya.

Tok tok tok...

"Siapa?" tanya Minato sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Aku, Raja Yonka. Aku ingin berbicara mengenai hal tadi."

"Masuk saja." Minato dan Yonka duduk di kursi dan berhadapan di meja.

Minato dan Yonka terlibat pembicaraan serius. Yonka menyatakan persetujuannya.

"Terima kasih, sudah menyetujuinya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini keputusan terbaik yang bisa kami ambil."

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Mereka masih saling membenci, mereka tahu hal itu. Tapi mereka berusaha tidak menampakkannya.

"Raja Minato, aku dengar kau saat ini sama sekali tidak punya istri," kata Yonka berusaha memancing Minato.

"Itu benar. Aku tidak berminat menikah lagi. Aku belum percaya dia meninggal," jawab Minato sekenanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencari saja? Kerajaanmu membutuhkan seorang penerus."

"Memang benar. Tapi, bila istriku masih hidup, artinya putra tunggalku juga."

"Ayolah, dia hanya masa lalumu. Carilah di sini, banyak wanita cantik," Yonka berusaha mempengaruhi Minato.

"Bagimu mungkin dia hanya masa lalu. Bagiku, dia segalanya. Sampai saat ini aku masih hidup dan bernafas. Aku juga percaya dia hidup."

"Kau memang sulit diajak bicara seperti biasanya."

"Raja Yonka, jika keinginanmu adalah memaksaku mencari istri, aku tidak mau. Istriku hanya satu seumur hidupku, yaitu Kushina. Jika tidak ingin membicarakan hal lain, aku minta tolong biarkan aku sendiri," ucap Minato tegas.

"Ya sudahlah, kau memang susah diajak bicara." Yonka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tinggal Minato seorang diri.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya seorang prajurit pada Naruto. Naruto mendaftar mengikuti pertandingan bela diri di Istana.

"Kyuubi," jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah. Silahkan menunggu sampai pertandingan dimulai," ujar prajurit itu.

"Hai."

Skip time...

"Baik! Saudara-saudara sekalian! Saya umumkan bahwa pertandingan bela diri dibuka!" ujar seorang kepala prajurit.

Para peserta mengambil undian untuk mengikuti pertandingan. Naruto dan Sasuke termasuk di dalamnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya menonton pertandingan.

Babak demi babak berlangsung. Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan semua lawannya dengan mudah. Dia memang dilatih khusus oleh para jendral dan ayahnya sendiri.

Naruto? Sama seperti Sasuke, dia dengan mudahnya mengalahkan semua lawannya dengan ilmu naginata dan ilmu bela diri dari Obito, yang merupakan teknik bela diri ayahnya sendiri.

Kakashi mengawasi pertandingan. Ia melihat dari babak awal. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan ilmu Naruto. Ia mendekati prajurit yang mengatur pertandingan.

"Permisi, apa kau tahu anak yang memakai baju oranye itu?" tanya Kakashi pada prajurit itu.

"Ah, Panglima Kakashi dari Konoha. Namanya Kyuubi. Ada apa? Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya prajurit itu.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja saya mengira saya mengenalnya. Ternyata salah orang," jawab Kakashi.

'Dia memang mirip sekali dengan Yang Mulia. Sayang aku tidak melihat wajah pangeran ketika lahir,' batin Kakashi.

"Tapi dia lumayan hebat. Ilmunya sangat tinggi. Entah dari mana ia mempelajarinya," kata prajurit itu mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, saya pergi dulu," kata Kakashi sambil berbalik dan pergi.

'Aneh sekali, bila memang Permaisuri dan Pangeran masih hidup, pasti mereka akan ke istana menurut permintaan Yang Mulia dulu. Bahkan para penjaga sudah diberitahu. Tapi orang bernama Kyuubi itu sangat mirip dengan Yang Mulia. Hanya dia memiliki 3 coretan di pipinya,' pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

Pertandingan berlanjut hingga petang. Akhirnya, pertandingan memasuki semi final. Yang tertinggal hanyalah Naruto(Kyuubi), Sasuke, dan 2 peserta dari Oto yang lainnya.

"Peserta yang tersisa adalah Kyuubi, Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha, Jirobou dan Kidomaru. Semifinalnya, Kyuubi melawan Jirobou dan Sasuke Uchiha melawan Kidomaru. Siapa yang memenangkan babak ini akan maju ke babak final dan bertanding di hadapan Raja Yonka dan Raja Minato dan seluruh pejabat!" seru kepala prajurit yang menjadi panitia pertandingan.

'Terlalu mudah. Apa di Oto tidak ada lawan yang sebanding denganku?' batin Sasuke.

'Aku harus berusaha memenangkan pertandingan ini demi kaasan!' batin Naruto.

Pertandingan semifinal.

Kyuubi melawan Jirobou.

Peserta lainnya dilarang melihat pertandingan ini supaya bila pemenang berhadapan, mereka tidak tahu ilmu lawan. Sasuke menunggu di tenda yang disediakan untuk peserta.

Pertarungan antara Naruto Kyuubi melawan Jirobou di mulai.

Naruto dasn Jirobou saling menunduk, kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda beladiri.

Jirobou adalah orang yang gemuk, bawahan Orochimaru. Ia ahli dalam sumo.

Jirobou menyerang Naruto terlebih dahulu dengan serangan pukulannya. Naruto mengelak ke samping kiri dengan mudah. Jirobou menangkap lengan Naruto hendak membantingnya. Naruto membiarkan tangannya ditangkap. Saat Jirobou hendak membanting Naruto, Naruto melompat ke atas sehingga tangannya lepas dan menendang leher Jirobou.

"OHOK!" Jirobou terbatuk-batuk memegangi lehernya.

Giliran Naruto yang menyerang. Dia menendang kaki Jirobou dari bawah. Jirobou mengelak dengan melompat ke atas.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengganti posisinya sehingga hanya sebelah tangannya yang menempel di lantai. Ia mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah dada Jirobou.

Jirobou berusaha mengelak namun...

DUUAAAKH!

Tendangan Naruto telak mengenai dadanya, membuatnya terjungkal. Naruto kembali berdiri.

"Masih mau melawanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Ukkhh..." Jirobou mengaduh memegang dadanya. Tulangnya patah saking kuatnya tendangan Naruto.

"Cukup! Pemenangnya Kyuubi!" kepala prajurit menghentikan pertandingan itu. kiba dan Shikamaru menyoraki Naruto dan Naruto keluar arena.

"Kau hebat sekali, Naruto!" ujar Kiba menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Tapi kakiku sakit nih, menggunakan teknik tadi. Aku akan memberitahu kaasan tentang kemenanganku ini!" kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Mendokusei. Ayo pulang saja," ajak Shikamaru.

"Osh!"

Mereka bertiga pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Rumah Naruto...

"Kaasan! Aku berhasil sampai final!" seru Naruto begitu masuk rumahnya. Kushina menyambutnya.

"Benarkah, Naruto? Wah, kau hebat sekali," ujar Kushina sambil mengelus rambut putranya.

"Tentu saja Naruto bisa. Naruto kan putra nee-san dan-" Obito menutup mulutnya. Hampir keceplosan.

"Obito jii-san? Tadi jii-san mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Ia sangat ingin tahu tentang ayahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan saja," ujar Obito.

"Besok finalnya, kan Naruto?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ya. Kaasan nonton ya? Finalnya terbuka untuk umum! Dan katanya lagi disaksikan oleh Raja Yonka dan Raja Minato dari Konoha!" ujar Naruto bersemangat.

Kushina dan Obito berpandangan sejenak. Mata Kushina membulat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Ah i-iya, kaasan akan nonton. Naruto sekarang tidur saja ya, supaya besok bisa menang," ujar Kushina menyuruh Naruto tidur.

"Ya, kaasan!" Naruto segera ke kamarnya.

"Jadi? Apa nee-san yakin akan menontonnya?" tanya Obito sembari duduk. Kushina ikut duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin mendukung Naruto, tapi aku tidak mau 'dia' melihatku," jawab Kushina.

"Tidak mungkin Yang Mulia bisa menemukan nee-san di antara banyak orang. Aku akan ikut dengan nee-san, tenang saja!" ujar Obito.

"Terima kasih, Obito."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lost Queen and Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MinaKushi**

Chapter 4!

Di cerita ini, saya tidak akan membuat chapter sampai 20 seperti **My Teacher My** **Husband **karena cerita ini memang sengaja di buat singkat, namun dirubah supaya tidak mirip cerita aslinya.

**Chapter 4**

Istana Oto

"Ya, berikutnya! Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha melawan Kidomaru!" seru kepala prajurit memanggil peserta berikutnya.

Sasuke maju ke arena. Kidomaru sudah menyambutnya.

"Kehormatan bagiku bisa melawan Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal akan bela dirinya di Konoha," ujar Kidomaru menyambut Sasuke.

Kidomaru adalah pemuda berbadan tinggi dan tegap, kulitnya coklat. Sama seperti Jirobou, dia adalah bawahan Orochimaru.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke seperti biasanya. Sasuke bisa menilai, lawannya bukan lawan yang seperti tadi. Lebih tangguh.

"Baiklah! Pertandingan mulai!" seru kepala prajurit itu.

Sasuke mempersiapkan kuda-kuda Uchihanya. Kidomaru juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Heaaahh!"Kidomaru menyerang Sasuke. Ia mencoba serangan beruntun. Sasuke menepis semua serangan itu dengan cepat.

"Ini baru permulaan!" seru Kidomaru. Ia kembali menyerang Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke mengelak dari semua serangan. Ia menyerang perut Kidomaru yang terbuka.

DUUUAAAGGGHH!

Tendangan Sasuke mengenai perut Kidomaru dengan telak. Kidomaru memegangi perutnya. Sasuke tentunya dilatih ayahnya dan Panglima Kakashi.

Sasuke menyerang Kidomaru. Ia menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menyerang. Ia menyerang dengan cepat sehingga sulit dielakkan. Alhasil, Kidomaru hampir tidak bisa menghindar.

"Uaaagghhh!" Kidomaru terlontar dan jatuh. Ia mencoba berdiri, namun tidak bisa.

"Pemenangnya Sasuke Uchiha!" seru kepala prajurit.

"Hn."

Ruangan Minato.

Minato, Fugaku, Kakashi, Danzou, Ibiki, Gai, dan Asuma duduk di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke yang baru memasuki ruangan itu dan memberi hormat.

"Hai. Aku memenangkan semi final. Finalnya diadakan besok. Seperti yang sudah Yang Mulia ketahui," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Siapa lawanmu di final?" tanya Fugaku kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Kelihatannya Sasuke tidak tahu. Lawan Sasuke berikutnya adalah pemuda dari Oto bernama Kyuubi," jawab Kakashi. Kakashi memang mengetahuinya karena ia menonton pertandingan tadi.

"Apa dia kuat, Kakashi?" tanya Minato.

"Lumayan kuat, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya tidak tahu bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke," jawab Kakashi.

"Hn. Akan kucoba besok," kata Sasuke.

"Kau jangan kalah Sasuke, kau juga mewakili kerajaan kita. Kalau sampai kalah, akan memalukan," kata Danzou, pria yang salah satu matanya ditutupi perban. Pria yang sudah berumur 60an itu tidak terlalu disukai Minato. Minato hanya mengangkatnya karena permintaan prajurit.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Danzou. Sepertinya kau kurang yakin dengan kemampuan anakku," balas Fugaku sinis. Fugaku juga tidak menyukai Danzou.

"Bercanda, Perdana Menteri. Siapapun tahu anakmu sangat hebat dalam bela diri. Meskipun bila anak Yang Mulia hidup, Sasuke pasti kalah dengannya," balas Danzou lagi.

"Cukup, Fugaku, Danzou. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Sasuke, kau istirahatlah supaya besok bisa menang," perintah Minato. Fugaku dan Danzou terdiam.

"Hn. Baiklah, Yang Mulia," jawab Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu. semua pejabat mengikutinya. Kecuali Fugaku.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fugaku. Minato pasti terluka karena perkataan Danzou tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Minato. Dalam nadanya, tersirat bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Yang Mulia, jangan berbohong. Aku sudah menjadi sahabat Yang Mulia dari dulu."

"Kau benar sekali. Memang perkataan Danzou tadi sangat keterlaluan. Kau tahu kan, bagaimana aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto dan melatihnya?" tanya Minato.

"Ya, aku tahu, Yang Mulia. Mengapa tidak Yang Mulia pecat saja Danzou? Jujur saja, aku tidak menyukainya. Ia bisa saja berkhianat."

"Fugaku, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Tapi militer kita yang memintanya. Kalaupun memecat, aku harus punya alasan yang pasti."

"Hn. Aku permisi dulu, silahkan Yang Mulia beristirahat," ujar Fugaku sembari berdiri dan membungkkukan badan dan keluar. Minato hanya menangguk.

Esok harinya, hari pertandingan final.

"Kau siap, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku pada anak bungsunya itu di ruangan mereka.

"Hn. Ya, otou-san, aku siap," jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo, pergi," ajak Fugaku sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sudah siap, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi. Mereka berpas-pasan saat datang ke arena.

"Ya. Aku siap, Panglima," jawab Sasuke.

"Ayo, Yang Mulia sudah menunggumu di arena," ajak Kakashi. Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke arena.

Rumah Naruto

"Naruto, kau siap?" tanya Obito.

"Tentu saja, jii-san! Aku berangkat dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru dulu ya! Pastikan kaa-san menontonku! Jaa~" jawab Naruto sambil berlari keluar rumahnya.

"Obito, Naruto sudah berangkat?" tanya Kushina yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya, nee-san. Nee-san jadi menonton?" tanya Obito.

"Ya. Tentu saja, aku harus mendukung Naruto. Rin ikut?" tanya Kushina balik.

"Ya, nee-san. Aku ikut kok," jawab Rin yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Ayo, berangkat, Rin, nee-san," ajak Obito.

Naruto bertemu dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru di depan rumahnya.

"Oi, Naruto! Ayo berangkat!" panggil Kiba.

"Osh! Omong-omong, siapa lawanku ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ck... Pasti Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha," kata Shikamaru. Mereka berjalan kaki ke istana.

"Dari mana kau tahu, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba.

"Pastinya. Karena Sasuke pasti dilatih oleh orang-orang hebat di Konoha pasti akan menang," jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Aku ingin menghadapinya," ujar Naruto. Mata safirnya bersinar terang.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang seperti itu. Ayo jalan!" ajak Kiba.

Arena Istana Oto

Arena diberi banyak tribun untuk penonton yang akan menonton. Arena berada di tengah tengah berbentuk lingkaran. Bagian depan disediakan kursi untuk kedua raja dan para pejabat. Tribun sudah dipadati oleh para penduduk.

Sebagai Raja Oto, Yonka duduk paling tengah, menghadap langsung ke arah arena. Minato duduk di bagian kanan sebagai tamu. Semua pejabat di belakangnya, kecuali Kakashi dan 2 jendral lainnya yang berdiri di samping Minato.

Wasit kali ini adalah jendral kerajaan Oto, Yoshimaru. Dia berdiri di dekat arena. Para prajurit di sebar di berbagai tempat demi keamanan. Sasuke menunggu di pinggir arena.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba. Dia melangkah ke pinggir arena. Shikamaru dan Kiba mencari tempat duduk di bangku penonton, sekaligus untuk Kushina, Obito dan Rin. Kushina, Obito dan Rin datang tak lama kemudian.

"Ehem-ehem... Selamat datang di pertandingan bela diri ini. Saya berterima kasih pada Raja Yonka dan Raja Minato dari Konoha yang bersedia hadir dan turut menonton pertandingan ini," sambut Yoshimaru. Kedua raja itu hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, mari kita mulai. Peserta yang berhasil lolos ke babak final ada 2 orang. Yang pertama, Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha!" panggil Yoshimaru.

Sasuke memasuki arena. Wajahnya dingin. Teriakan bersambut dari tribun penonton, terutama penonton perempuan karena wajahnya yang tampan. Sasuke sendiri tidak memedulikannya. Untuk meredakan keributan, Yoshimaru memanggil peserta berikutnya.

"Yang kedua, Kyuubi dari Konoha!" panggil Yoshimaru.

Naruto melangkah memasuki arena. Matanya tampak serius. Dari tribun penonton, Kiba bersorak penuh semangat sampai Shikamaru marah karena Kiba berisik. Kushina tersenyum melihat putranya.

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Yang Mulia? Dia putra kita. Apa kau bisa mengenalinya? Dia sehebat dirimu," kata Kushina dalam hati, menatap Minato dari kejauhan. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Obito hanya diam melihatnya, dan memutuskan menonton Naruto.

"Yak! Silahkan mulai!" seru Yoshimaru. Gong ditabuh dan petarung menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Kehormatan bagiku melawanmu, Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Huh, berisik sekali kau, dobe," balas Sasuke.

"Apa katamu, teme?" balas Naruto, tak terima dibilang dobe.

"D-O-B-E kataku," balas Sasuke.

"TEME!" balas Naruto sambil mulai menyerang.

Naruto mulai dengan bela dirinya yang dipelajarinya dari Obito. Dia melompat dan menyerang Sasuke dengan tendangan bahu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan serangan cepat seperti itu. Ia mengelak dan mundur.

"Sial, tidak kusangka dia sekuat itu. Bila tendangan tadi mengenaiku, bahuku mungkin patah!" batin Sasuke.

Penonton bersorak. Kushina tersenyum. Kiba bersorak dengan keras,"YOOO! BAGUS, KYUUBI!"

Semua pejabat Konoha terkejut. Belum pernah Sasuke sampai terpaksa mengelak seperti itu, kecuali saat melawan Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya.

"Hehehe, itu baru permulaan," ujar Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya lagi.

Sasuke menyerang Naruto. Dia menyerang dada Naruto dengan tendangannya yang kuat dan cepat. namun, Naruto menunduk dan serangan itu gagal.

"Kau hebat juga, dobe," ujar Sasuke menarik kakinya turun.

"Hehehe, kau juga hebat, teme," jawab Naruto.

Mereka mulai lagi. Naruto mencoba mengarahkan tendangannya, Sasuke juga.

DUUAAAAKKKH!

Tendangan mereka membentur di udara. Naruto mencoba memutar ke arah kanan, dan Sasuke juga. Akibatnya mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"Baru kali ini ada yang bisa menepis seranganku itu. Kakiku sampai gemetar!" batin Sasuke.

"Kuat sekali dia! Biasanya tendangan ini cukup untuk menghabisi," batin Naruto.

Mereka kembali berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Mereka diam beberapa lama.

"Lama sekali~ Kenapa tidak menyerang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mereka bukannya tidak mau menyerang, tapi berpikir langkah apa yang akan lawan ambil. Jadi, mereka berpikir. Inilah yang namanya pertarungan," jawab Obito sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Baru kali ini kulihat Sasuke seserius itu," ujar Kakashi.

"Kau benar, Kakashi. Baru pertama aku melihatnya seperti itu," jawab Fugaku. Biasanya putranya tak pernah seserius itu sampai berpikir lama.

Naruto tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke dengan ilmu Naginatanya. Ia melompat dan berputar di udara kemudian menyerang lengan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut. Ia hanya sempat menghindar sedikit. Lengannya tetap terkena serangan.

"Ge-gerakan tadi, Yang Mulia," Kakashi memandang gerakan Naruto tadi.

"Ya. Itu tadi, tidak salah lagi. Naginata," balas Minato sambil mengangguk. Ia juga heran, orang-orang dengan ilmu naginata sangat sedikit. Ahli dari Naginata adalah Kushina. Kushina juga mengajarinya naginata. Dan jarang ada yang bisa sesempurna itu.

"Apa mungkin Kushina di sini?" tanya Minato dalam hati. Matanya melayang ke arah tribun penonton.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih bertarung. Terkadang, serangan dari keduanya mengenai sasaran. Namun, Minato tidak memperhatikan. Matanya melayang ke arah tribun penonton.

Mata Minato membelalak melihat rambut merah yang ia kenal. Kushina. Matanya menangkap sosok Kushina. Kushina merasa diperhatikan oleh Minato. Ia mengajak Obito dan Rin pulang. Minato tidak melihat mereka pulang. Ia memanggil Kakashi.

"Kakashi, sepertinya tadi aku melihat Kushina di antara penonton. Kau, Asuma dan Gai carilah dia!" perintah Minato. Kakashi terkejut.

"Hai, Yang Mulia. Ayo, Asuma, Gai," ajak Kakashi pada kedua jendral itu.

"Hai!" Asuma dan Gai mengikuti Kakashi. Mereka mencari di antara penonton. Minato duduk dengan rasa cemas dan gelisah.

Pertarungan tetap berlangsung. Sudah 20 menit sejak dimulainya pertandingan, namun belum ada yang roboh maupun menyerah. Naruto dan Sasuke merasa lelah. Mereka sama-sama terluka akibat serangan masing-masing.

Kakashi, Asuma dan Gai menelusuri bagian tribun penonton. Mereka mencari Kushina. Namun mereka tidak berhasil menemukan Kushina.

Pertandingan sudah berlangsung 30 menit. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah hampir menapai batas mereka. Akhirnya, Naruto melancarkan tendangan dada ke Sasuke dan Sasuke terhempas. Sasuke terjatuh, Naruto juga.

Penonton diam seketika, mencoba menebak siapa yang berhasil bangkit lagi. Sasuke tampak berusaha bangun, Naruto juga. Mereka berhasil berdiri lagi.

1 detik

Masih berdiri tegap

2 detik

Mulai sempoyongan

3 detik

BRRRUUUGGGHHH!

Sasuke terjatuh. Nafasnya tersengal sengal. Naruto menang. Ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Pemenang pertandingan Kyuubi dari Oto!" seru Yoshimaru dan gong di tabuh.

Penonton bersorak-sorak. Kiba berteriak keras dan Shikamaru juga. Minato mendengarnya, namun tetap gelisah. Yonka tersenyum senang karena perwakilan kerajaannya yang menang. Semua pejabat Konoha kaget.

"Maafkan, aku, Yang Mulia," ujar Sasuke ketika di balik arena.

"Kau memalukan, Sasuke. Kau perwakilan terhebat dari Konoha. Dan juga seorang Uchiha. Kau sangat memalukan," ujar Danzou dengan sinis.

"Danzou! Hentikan ucapanmu!" seru Fugaku setengah marah karena anaknya dihina.

"Danzou, jangan berkata seperti itu. Di atas langit masih ada langit. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Buatlah ini menjadi pengalaman berhargamu," ucap Minato sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Ya, Yang Mulia," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Minato tetap di situ. Tak lama setelah itu, Kakashi, Asuma dan Gai melapor.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, kami sudah berkeliling dua kali, namun tidak ada hasilnya," jawab Kakashi dengan nada menyesal. Minato menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tadi hanya bayanganku saja. Terima kasih, kalian semua," ujar Minato. Nadanya jelas kecewa. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Daripada itu, Yang Mulia, aku sedikit curiga dengan Kyuubi," ujar Kakashi.

"Ya. Aku tahu maksudmu. Naginatanya itu naginata yang hanya bisa dikuasai beberapa orang saja. Hanya aku dan Kushina yang tersisa," Minato menyetujui ucapan Kakashi.

"Dan lagi, wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Yang Mulia," sambung Gai.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya mirip. Mungkin saja dia masih keturunan Uzumaki," jawab Minato asal.

"Mungkin. Kami permisi, Yang Mulia," ujar Kakashi. Mereka membungkukan kepala dan pergi. Minato pergi ke ruangannya.

"Jadi begitu. Sai, selidiki tentang Kyuubi," perintah Danzou yang menguping percakapan mereka.

"Hai!" jawab bawahan Danzou yang bernama Sai, agak mirip Sasuke. Ia segera pergi.

Ruangan Yonka.

"Hahaha, kau bagus sekali!" seru Yonka. Ia mengajak Naruto bercakap-cakap.

"Ah, tidak juga, Yang Mulia," jawab Naruto sopan.

"Maukah kau menjadi pengawal istana?" tanya Yonka penuh harap. Naruto adalah aset berharga baginya.

"Dengan senang hati, Yang Mulia," jawab Naruto.

"Bagus. Baki, suruh dia menjadi pengawal istana!" perintah Yonka pada Baki, bawahannya.

"Hai!"

Naruto pun dibawa oleh Baki untuk menjadi seorang pengawal istana. Ia diberi seragam pengawal istana.

Ruangan Orochimaru

"Apa maumu ke sini, Danzou?" tanya Orochimaru pada orang yang datang menemuinya.

"Aku hanya mau menawarkan sebuah penawaran yang sangat bagus untuk anda," jawab Danzou.

"Apa itu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Apakah anda tahu soal Kyuubi?" tanya Danzou.

"Pemenang yang tadi? Oleh Yang Mulia, dia dijadikan pengawal istana."

"Bukan itu. Apakah anda tahu, bahwa Kyuubi itu anak kandung dari Raja Minato?" tanya Danzou dengan nada serius.

"Apa kau bilang barusan?" tanya Orochimaru kaget.

"Tadi, anak buahku yang bernama Sai menyelidiki tentang Kyuubi. Namanya bukan Kyuubi, namun Naruto. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan, dia putra dari Permaisuri Konoha yang hilang dan sekarang yang saya ketahui tinggal di Oto, dalam artian dia adalah putra Raja Minato yang hilang 17 tahun yang lalu," terang Danzou panjang lebar.

"Apa? Apa Raja Minato tahu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tidak. Karena itu, saya tawarkan sebuah negosiasi dengan anda. Apa anda mau bekerja sama denganku untuk menjatuhkan perdamaian Oto dan Konoha?" tanya Danzou. Ia ingin menjatuhkan Konoha untuk merebut posisi raja dengan cara membuat perang dengan Oto.

"Negosiasi yang menarik. Aku setuju," jawab Orochimaru mantap.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lost Queen and Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MinaKushi**

Chapter 5... Mendekati akhir cerita...

Enjoy it!

**Chapter 5**

Rumah Naruto

"Kaasan, aku pulang!" Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan semangat.

"Naruto! Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Kushina sambil menyambut putra tunggalnya. Obito dan Rin berada di kamar mereka.

"Apa kaasan tidak nonton? Aku tadi mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha dari Konoha. Kemudian, oleh Yang Mulia aku ditawari menjadi pengawal istana dan aku setuju," jawab Naruto. Kushina kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, Naruto seorang putra mahkota kerajaan Konoha.

"A-apa Naruto? Kau menjadi pengawal istana?" tanya Kushina terbata-bata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, kaasan."

"Oh begitu. Sekarang, kau tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah," ujar Kushina lembut sambil mendorong Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Ya, kaasan."

"Sebentar. Kaasan punya hadiah untukmu," ujar Kushina sembari ke kamarnya. Saat ia kembali ke kamar Naruto, tangannya menggenggam sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa itu kaasan?" tanya Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa isi dari bungkusan itu. Ia sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Ini peninggalan dari ayahmu untukmu," jawab Kushina menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Naruto.

Naruto membuka bungkusan itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah pisau bersarungkan emas. Naruto terperangah.

"Kaasan, ini?" tanya Naruto menatap Kushina. Kushina tersenyum dan mengelus kepala putra tunggalnya itu.

"Ya, itu peninggalan ayahmu. Bawalah terus," ujar Kushina lembut. Ia teringat saat Minato memberikan pisau itu untuknya.

"Kaa-san, sebenarnya siapa ayahku? Aku belum pernah melihatnya dan tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto penuh harap pada Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum getir. Ia tahu Naruto akan menanyakan hal itu. "Maaf, Naruto. Kaasan belum bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Jika saatnya tepat, akan kaasan beritahu. Yang jelas, ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat. Tapi berjanjilah pada kaasan, jangan benci ayahmu siapapun ayahmu," jawab Kushina. Naruto heran. Kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kaasan, aku berjanji." Kushina memeluk Naruto.

"Maafkan kaasan, Naruto. Jangan pernah salahkan ayahmu, ini salah kaasan," Kushina menangis.

"Ya, kaasan. Kaasan jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan membenci ayahku," Naruto berjanji dengan mantap. Kushina melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang, tidurlah," ujar Kushina sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dan pergi. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tertidur.

Esok harinya.

Naruto pergi ke istana untuk bekerja. Di istana dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Hoi, dobe!" panggil Sasuke. Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa, teme?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran pada Sasuke.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Bela dirimu kemarin itu, bukan bela diri biasa," tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga.

"Aku hanya orang biasa," jawab Naruto santai.

"Bukan. Bela dirimu kemarin itu adalah Naginata. Setahuku, yang bisa menguasainya hanya sedikit orang. Dan seharusnya, pengguna teknik itu semuanya ada di Konoha. Apa lagi Raja Minato adalah salah satu dari dua orang yang menguasai Naginata tingkat atas," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Sudah kubilang, aku orang biasa. Aku juga tidak tahu soal naginata," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Sudahlah, susah mengajak seorang dobe berbicara," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa katamu, teme?" tanya Naruto dengan ketus.

"Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan," jawab Sasuke dengan singkat.

"Ah, dasar menyebalkan, Sasuke teme Uchiha," balas Naruto.

"Apa katamu, Kyuubi dobe?" balas Sasuke.

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau bekerja," Naruto segera melesat lari ke arah tempat kerjanya.

Naruto berpas-pasan dengan Orochimaru. Ia memberi hormat. Kemudian, dia melangkah hendak pergi.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu?" tanya Orochimaru. Langkah Naruto terhenti.

"Nama saya Kyuubi, Perdana Menteri. Permisi," jawab Naruto kemudian ia pergi.

"Khukhukhu, Kyuubi, bukan, Naruto Namikaze, tamatlah riwayatmu," Orochimaru tertawa dalam hatinya mengingat rencana yang ia susun bersama Danzou semalam.

"Jadi, sekarang apa lagi, Raja Minato?" tanya Yonka di ruangannya ketika Minato datang ke sana.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku," jawab Minato.

"Hanya itu? Ya, silahkan saja," jawab Yonka.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Minato sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Blaaamm...

"Baki! Panggil Kyuubi ke sini!" perintah Yonka pada Baki. Baki mengangguk kemudian memanggil Naruto.

"Aku sudah memanggilnya, Yang Mulia," ujar Baki bersama dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Kyuubi, duduklah, aku ada tugas untukmu," ujar Yonka. Naruto pun duduk di kursi.

"Ya, Yang Mulia, silahkan beri saya tugas," jawab Naruto.

"Kau tahu gunung Senju? Hari ini, kau ikuti Raja Minato ke sana. Laporkan padaku bila ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan," perintah Danzou.

"Hai, Yang Mulia!" Naruto berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. Siap melaksanakan tugas.

Minato, Fugaku, Ibiki, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai dan Sasuke pergi ke gunung Senju, letak makam Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Danzou tidak ikut karena ia bilang akan pulang ke Konoha dulu.

Gunung Senju... Makam Jiraiya...

"Otou-san, aku Minato," ujar Minato di depan makam ayahnya itu. Dia membungkuk 3 kali. Sebelumnya, ia sudah mengunjungi makam Tsunade.

Minato mengisyaratkan semuanya menjauh. Lalu dia bicara pada ayahnya.

"Otou-san, maafkan karena aku baru ke sini sekarang. Maaf, tidak semua janjiku kupenuhi. Aku sudah berhasil membangun kerajaan baru, Konoha seperti yang otou-san harapkan," ujar Minato.

Naruto mendengarnya dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Otou-san, janjiku yang gagal kupenuhi adalah menjaga gadis yang kucintai. Aku membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan otou-san. Aku kehilangan istri dan putraku yang baru lahir 17 tahun yang lalu. Sama seperti otou-san. Tapi, rupanya aku jauh lebih bodoh. Maafkan aku, otou-san," ujar Minato. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ketemu kau," Kakashi tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto terkejut.

Kakashi menggeret Naruto ke depan Minato dan semuanya yang berkumpul di depan makam Jiraiya.

"Yang Mulia, tadi dia mengikuti Yang Mulia," ujar Asuma sambil menyuruh paksa Naruto untuk berlutut.

"Dia pemenang pertandingan kemarin kan? Apa ini perintah Raja Yonka?" tanya Minato pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Mata Naruto bertatapan langsung dengan mata Minato.

"Ya," jawab Naruto dengan jujur. Ia tahu, tidak bisa berbohong pada orang ini.

"Yang mulia, sebaiknya dia di intrograsi saja. Mungkin Raja Yonka memiliki niat tersembunyi," ujar Ibiki.

"Biarkan saja dia. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Raja Yonka. Namun, aku percaya niatnya bukan niat membunuh," kata Minato.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa tahu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sorot matanya itu. Dia pemuda yang jujur. Aku yakin itu. Aku percaya padanya. Kau boleh pergi," perintah Minato pada Naruto.

"Ba-baik, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih," ujar Naruto. Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi ketika Kakashi mencegahnya.

"Tunggu, aku masih mencurigaimu," ujar Kakashi. Ia menangkap lengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudnya, Kakashi?" tanya Minato.

"Tidakkah Yang Mulia sedikit mengenali wajahnya?" tanya Kakashi. Minato mengamati sebentar.

"Sebenarnya ya. Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Naruto," jawab Minato, teringat pada putra kandungnya yang menghilang 17 tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto? Itu namaku!" batin Naruto.

"Tapi, yang aku curigai adalah identitasnya. Kenapa dia bisa begitu mirip dengan pangeran Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. Ia memang pernah melihat Naruto sekilas.

"Entahlah. Jangan tanya padaku, Kakashi. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya selama 17 tahun ini," jawab Minato dengan nada sedih.

Kakashi memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di saku Naruto.

"Keluarkan benda di sakumu. Cepat!" perintah Kakashi. Naruto dengan terpaksa mengambil pisaunya yang ia simpan. Kakashi mengambil pisau itu dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Kemudian, ia menyerahkannya pada Minato.

Minato terkejut melihat pisau itu. Ia mengamati pisau itu.

"Ini... Pisau ini..." gumam Minato. Ia tahu, itu pisau yang ia berikan pada Kushina untuk Naruto.

"Yang Mulia?" tanya Kakashi sambil tetap mencengkram tangan Naruto.

Minato berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Semua terdiam. Minato memegang bahu Naruto.

"Apa kau pemilik pisau ini?" tanya Minato sambil menunjukan pisau itu.

"Ya. Itu milikku," jawab Naruto dengan heran.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu pisau ini?" tanya Minato lagi sambil menatap dalam mata Naruto.

"I-ibuku yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya ini pisau peninggalan ayahku," jawab Naruto sedikit takut dengan tatapan tajam Minato.

"Apa mungkin anak ini Naruto?" batin Minato dalam hati.

"Yang Mulia? Kalau saya betul, ini pisau peninggalan ayah Yang Mulia yang hilang 17 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kakashi, semakin heran dengan keadaan rajanya.

"Ya. Bukan hilang, tapi aku memberikannya pada istriku untuk anakku supaya suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya," jawab Minato.

"Yang Mulia, apakah mungkin dia ini-" tanya Fugaku namun di suruh diam oleh Ibiki.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"Namaku Kyuubi," jawab Naruto.

"Bukan. Yang aku tanyakan nama aslimu," ujar Minato lagi. Naruto terhenyak. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong pada orang di depannya ini.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," jawab Naruto akhirnya. Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kakashi dan yang lainnya juga terkejut. Mereka tahu nama pangeran mereka adalah Naruto.

"Yang Mulia, apa mungkin dia-" Kakashi hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Minato, tapi di sela oleh Minato.

"Siapa nama ibumu?" tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki," jawab Naruto yang membuat semua yang di situ terkejut setengah mati. Pangeran yang hilang telah ditemukan. Mereka semua saling bertatapan dengan ekspresi terkejut dan senang. Minato hampir menangis.

"Benarkah kau Naruto?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Ya. A-ada apa?" tanya Naruto setengah bingung dengan orang di depannya.

Minato memeluk Naruto, kemudian menangis haru.

"Akhirnya, kau kutemukan, Naruto. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu," ujar Minato di sela tangis bahagianya karena telah menemukan putranya yang hilang.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seorang raja.

"Apa? Dobe itu Pangeran Naruto?" batin Sasuke dalam hati. Terkejut.

Minato melepas pelukannya. Kemudian menatap anaknya dalam-dalam.

"Aku ayahmu, Naruto. Aku ayah kandungmu," jawab Minato sambil menghapus air matanya.

"!" Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Dia memang berharap akan bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya, tapi sekarang, orang yang mengaku ayahnya adalah seorang raja.

"A-apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto memandang heran.

"Kau putraku yang kusangka hilang selama 17 tahun ini. Aku yang memberimu nama Naruto," jawab Minato. Naruto semakin tak percaya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku putramu? Kalau aku putramu, kenapa aku dan ibuku hidup menderita selama ini? Kenapa kau tidak mencari kami!" Naruto mulai emosi.

"Yang Mulia, saya saja yang jelaskan. Pangeran Naruto, Yang Mulia bukannya bermaksud seperti ini. Hari di mana Pangeran lahir, kami semua diserang oleh pasukan Raja Yonka. Yang Mulia terlibat pertarungan sengit. Dan kami terdesak. Saat itu, Yang Mulia meminta ibumu, tepatnya Permaisuri untuk melarikan diri supaya selamat bersama Obito. Setelah kami menang, kami mencari anda, permaisuri dan Obito. Namun kami tidak menemukan. Yang kami temukan hanyalah ceceran darah dan kain bedong anda. Yang Mulia tidak mau percaya kalian telah mati. Yang Mulia tetap memerintahkan kami mencari kalian," jawab Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak mencari kami sampai sekarang! Tahukan Yang Mulia, kaasan selalu berusaha keras demi kami? Kaasan terkadang menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan nada marah pada Minato.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Naruto," Minato meminta maaf dalam-dalam pada putra semata wayangnya itu. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan semudah itu dimaafkan oleh Naruto.

"Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada kaasan. Aku akan memaafkanmu, Otou-sama," ujar Naruto pada Minato.

"Ba-barusan kau bilang apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato terkejut.

"Otou-sama," jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Mungkin aku tidak pantas bertindak sebagai ayahmu," ujar Minato dengan nada menyesal.

"Sudahlah, Otou-sama menyuruh kaasan lari bersamaku demi kami. Bagaimana aku tidak memaafkan Otou-sama?" ujar Naruto dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Minato tersenyum.

"Tunggu, Yang Mulia. Bila pangeran masih hidup, berarti Permaisuri masih hidup?" tanya Fugaku mendekati ayah dan anak itu.

"Ya. Aku akan pergi mencarinya," ujar Minato.

"Yang Mulia sebaiknya kita juga pergi dari Oto dan segera kembali ke Konoha," ujar Asuma.

"Ya, mungkin juga. Semua, bersiap. Kita akan menjemput Kushina," perintah Minato pada seluruh anak buahnya dan disertai anggukan semuanya.

"Ayo pergi, Naruto. Kau di depan, tunjukan arah rumahmu," perintah Minato pada Naruto.

"Hai, Otou-sama," jawab Naruto bersemangat. Ia senang bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Rumah Naruto

"Kita sudah sampai. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan dulu, Otou-sama tunggulah di sini," ujar Naruto pada Minato.

"Tidak, aku akan ikut denganmu," ujar Minato bersikukuh.

"Tidak. Aku akan memberitahu kaasan dulu," ujar Naruto.

"Aku akan ikut di belakangmu, Naruto," balas Minato, tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Ya sudahlah, tapi aku masuk dulu," akhirnya Naruto mengalah pada ayahnya.

"Gila, ni orang kok susah amat ditentang? Seperti kaasan saja!" batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Sifat keras kepalanya sangat mirip dengan Kushina," batin Minato. Dia dan Kushina sering adu argumen dan pemenangnya bisa berganti-ganti.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Minato di belakangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Naruto terkejut melihat rumahnya. Isi rumahnya berantakan. Banyak darah berceceran.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Minato. Ia masuk setelah Naruto masuk.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya. Dia mencari-cari Kushina, namun tidak ketemu juga. Tidak ada surat juga.

"Kaasan! Kaasan!" panggil Naruto mencari ibunya.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kakashi yang bergegas menyusul Minato masuk.

"Kushina menghilang. Suruh Gai mencari jejaknya!" perintah Minato pada Kakashi.

"Ha-hai!" sahut Kakashi.

Setelah lama mencari-cari, mereka berhenti dan ke halaman rumah.

"Naruto! Gawat! Kushina nee-san-" Obito mendobrak pintu rumah dan menghentikan ucapannya melihat siapa yang ada di halaman rumah. Badannya penuh luka.

"Obito?"

"Obito?"

"Obito jii-san? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri orang yang ia sangka pamannya.

"Ya-yang Mulia..." Obito terkejut melihat Minato di rumahnya.

"Jangan-jangan, Yang Mulia sudah tahu tentang Naruto?" batinnya.

"Obito! Lama tidak jumpa!" seru Kakashi senang melihat sahabatnya.

"Bukan saatnya reuni, Kakashi! Ada yang lebih penting!" ujar Obito dengan kedutan di wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Obito? Bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minato menghampiri Obito.

"Ada apa, otoutou?" tanya Fugaku. Obito adalah adik Fugaku.

"Jadi, dia Obito jii-san yang diceritakan tousan dan kaasan?" tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Obito berkeringat banyak. Ia langsung berlutut.

"Ampuni aku, Yang Mulia!" katanya bercucuran air mata.

"Ada apa, Obito? Jelaskan dulu padaku!" perintah Minato.

"Ma-maaf Yang Mulia, aku tidak menjaga Kushina-sama dengan baik. Kushina-sama, Kushina-sama..." Obito menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kaasan, jii-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto... Maafkan aku. Kushina-sama... Dia diculik!" ujar Obito dengan nada menyesal dan kepala menunduk.

"APAAAA?" seru Minato dan Naruto bersamaan. Obito hanya menunduk lesu.

TBC

Reviewwww pleeeaaasssseeee!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lost Queen and Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MinaKushi**

Hiii... Meiko kembali dengan chapter 6! Meiko akan menyelesaikan serial(duileh, sombong amat lu!) ini secepatnya. Meski nggak sepanjang fic pertama saya.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

"Obito! Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maaf. Kushina-sama diculik," jawab Obito. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Minato dengan geram.

"Ma-maaf Yang Mulia, yang melakukannya..." Obito mengantung kata-katanya.

"Ya? Jii-san siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf. Pelakunya Danzou," jawab Obito.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"Sudah kuduga, pantas dia ijin pulang dulu," ujar Fugaku dengan nada yang dingin.

"Danzou memang orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya," sambung Asuma menyetujui.

"Sial. Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Minato dengan geram.

"Yang Mulia, jangan bertindak gegabah. Kami saja yang menyelamatkan Permaisuri," ujar Kakashi. Ia adalah anak buah kesayangan Minato sejak Minato masih menjadi pangeran di Oto. Maka dia tahu, apa yang akan dilakukan Minato pada saat ini.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya? Aku akan pergi!" bentak Minato yang sedang dilanda amarah.

"Yang Mulia, Kakashi benar. Yang Mulia jangan bertindak gegabah," ujar Fugaku.

"Fugaku, bila kau yang di posisiku, kau akan bertindak sama. Apa yang kau rasakan bila kau menemukan Mikoto, namun Mikoto pergi lagi?" tanya Minato tajam.

"Aku tahu perasaan Yang Mulia sekarang. namun, bertindak gegabah akan membuat Yang Mulia celaka. Bila memang Yang Mulia hendak pergi, kami semua akan menemani Yang Mulia dan menjaga yang Mulia," jawab Fugaku.

"Itu benar, Yang Mulia. Kami akan menemani Yang Mulia," jawab Asuma mantap disertai anggukan dari Gai.

"Kalian benar. Maaf, aku hanya terkejut dengan hal ini. Aku tahu, Danzou orang yang mencurigakan. Tapi tak kusangka dia sampai menculik Kushina. Fugaku, setelah ini keluarkan perintah memecat Danzou dan Kakashi yang menggantikannya," perintah Minato pada Fugaku.

"Siap, Yang Mulia. Otoutou, sekarang antar kami ke tempat orang itu!" perintah Fugaku pada Obito.

"Ya, aniki. Rin juga di sana. Aku akan membantu Yang Mulia!" ujar Obito tegas sambil berdiri.

"Sebelum itu,ceritakan apa yang terjadi," perintah Minato. Obito menangguk.

Flashback

Setelah Naruto berangkat...

"Ah, hari ini berdagang lagi. Hah, malasnya," keluh Obito.

"Obito, jangan mengeluh. Ayo, bantu nee-san," ujar Rin menyemangati suaminya itu.

"Ah, iya-iya."

Mereka sedang menata barang. Kushina juga ikut menata.

Tak lama kemudian...

Sraakkk...Sraaakk...Sraakk..Sraaakkk...

Prajurit berpakaian prajurit Konoha mengepung mereka.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya Kushina kebingungan.

"Kushina Uzumaki, ikut kami sekarang!" ujar salah satu prajurit yang berpangkat kolonel. Kushina mengenalinya. Dia orang yang mencegahnya masuk istana.

"Hentikan! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Obito.

"Obito Uchiha. Kau juga ditangkap," ujar prajurit itu.

"Atas nama siapa kau menangkap kami?" tanya Kushina.

"Yang Mulia Minato memerintahkan kami menangkap kalian atas tuduhan penghianatan terhadap Konoha," ujar prajurit itu.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kami menghianati Konoha? Kalian sadar, kalian bicara pada siapa?" bentak Obito.

"Ini perintah Yang Mulia!" jawab prajurit itu.

"Ta-" Obito hendak berbicara, namun disela oleh Kushina.

"Jika memang Yang Mulia memerintahkan kalian menangkap kami, mana surat perintahnya?" tanya Kushina.

"Yang Mulia tidak membawanya saat kemari. Yang jelas, kalian ditangkap!" jawab prajurit itu.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak mau. Obito!" seru Kushina sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Ya!" Obito juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Mereka melawan para prajurit sekuat tenaga. Namun, jumlah prajurit terlalu banyak.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Sial, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung, sekarang aku tidak terlalu kuat menghadapi mereka!" gumam Kushina sembari menyerang terus. Semua serangan musuh meleset. Rambutnya tergerai. Keringat membanjiri keningnya.

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Kalian tidak akan bisa menghadapi seluruh prajurit!" seru Konolel itu.

"Aku tidak mau menyerah semudah itu!" seru Kushina.

"Dibanding itu, siapa otak dari semua ini? Yang Mulia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku tahu itu. Apa mungkin... Tunggu, dari semua kepercayaannya, hanya satu yang kelihatan mencurigakan. Pasti dia. Danzou!" batin Kushina.

Setelah lama bertarung, Kushina dan Obito tidak sanggup lagi. Mereka akhirnya dibawa pergi dan ditahan. Mereka dibawa ke gua.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Permaisuri Kushina dan Obito," sambut seseorang dari dalam gua.

"Huh, jadi apa maumu menangkap kami, Danzou?" tanya Kushina. Tangannya diikat.

"Huh. Kau tahu juga. Apa mauku?" tanya Danzou sembari keluar dari gua,"Keinginanku adalah menjatuhkan suamimu, tentu saja dan membuatku jadi raja," sambungnya.

"Kau benar-benar rubah licik, memanfaatkan Kushina-sama!" teriak Obito. Tangannya juga diikat. Rin juga dibawa.

"Apa yang bisa kaulakukan? Dalam hal ini, aku meninggalkan salah satu pasukanku yang terluka parah oleh kalian. Ketika putramu tersayang," Danzou menunjuk Kushina," datang, dia akan marah dan melaporkan pada Raja Yonka dan Oto dan Konoha akan berperang. Dan akan kupastikan Yang Mulia tewas dalam perang itu! Hahahaha!" tawa Danzou menggelegar.

"Dan lagi, setelah ini kalian akan kubunuh dengan meninggalkan tanda Yang Mulia," tambah Danzou.

"Kau gila! Kau mau membuat putraku membenci ayahnya sendiri?" teriak Kushina marah.

"Hahahaha! Benar! Dan sekarang, bawa mereka ke dalam gua dan siksa mereka!" perintah Danzou pada anak buahnya. Kushina, Obito dan Rin dibawa paksa ke gua. Mereka didudukan di kursi, tangan dan kaki mereka diikat.

Para prajurit menyiksa mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kushina dan Rin berulang kali berteriak kesakitan. Begitu juga Obito.

Saat prajurit istirahat...

"Obito, kau dengar aku?"tanya Kushina.

"Ya. Aku dengar. Ada apa?" tanya Obito.

"Kau larilah dari sini. Suruh Naruto kabur," perintah Kushina.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana dengan Kushina-sama?" tanya Obito.

"Kalau aku harus mati demi Yang Mulia, akan aku lakukan," ujar Kushina. Obito bergidik.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia akan jadi sedih kalau seperti ini, apalagi Naruto,"ujar Obito.

"Ini satu-satunya cara! Demi Konoha juga! Aku memegang pisau kecil. Kau ambilah!" perintah Kushina dengan nada yang sangat serius dan kelam.

Obito terpaksa menurut. Dia mendekati Kushina dan serah terima pisau kecil. Kemudian, dia mengerat tali di tangannya dengan pisau itu.

Jreess... Tali pun lepas.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah, mumpung tidak ada penjaga!" perintah Kushina.

"Baik-baiklah, Obito," ujar Rin pada Obito.

"Ya," ujar Obito. Dia berlari keluar dan mengendap-endap. Setelah yakin, Obito keluar dari gua dan lari ke rumahnya.

Flashback End

Minato tampak sangat marah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Brengsek! Seharusnya dia kupecat sejak awal!" geram Minato.

"Beraninya dia berbuat seperti itu pada kaasan!" geram Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kushina-sama dengan baik," ujar Obito.

"Sudahlah. Untunglah aku bertemu Naruto lebih dulu. Akan kugagalkan rencananya. Ayo berangkat!" seru Minato. Mereka segera menaiki kuda mereka dan pergi ke gua yang dimaksud Obito.

Mereka mengendap-endap di samping gua.

"Ada rencana, Kakashi?" tanya Minato pada Kakashi. Kakashi adalah ahli strategi selain Minato. Jadi dia dipercaya Minato.

"Mereka berjumlah seratus orang. Kita berjumlah 9 orang. Berarti masing-masing orang melawan kira-kira 10. Aku yakin semua sanggup. Tapi, paling utama adalah menyelamatkan Permaisuri Kushina dan istri Obito yang tadi. Jadi, kurasa Gai dan Asuma membuat keributan dulu di depan. Kemudian, aku, Obito, menteri Ibiki, Sasuke dan Perdana Menteri Fugaku menyusul. Saat itu, Yang Mulia dan Pangeran Naruto masuk ke dalam," terang Kakashi.

"Bagus juga. Ayo kita lakukan," Minato mengangguk menyetujui. Masing-masing dari mereka bersenjata pedang yang tergantung di pinggang.

Minato memberi aba-aba. Kemudian, Gai dan Asuma langsung menyerang pasukan depan.

"Heeeeaaaahhh!" Asuma dan Gai menebaskan pedang mereka.

"Kita diserang! Panggil yang lain!" teriak salah satu prajurit.

Di dalam gua...

"Ke mana perginya bocah Uchiha itu?" tanya Danzou mengintrograsi Kushina dan Rin.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban menjawabmu," jawab Kushina santai sambil menatap tajam mata Danzou.

"Apa katamu? Jawab!" seru Danzou sambil menyuruh prajuritnya menampar Kushina.

"Dengan cara apapun, tak akan kujawab. Walau aku ditampar, aku tak akan menjawabnya!" seru Kushina. Dan Danzou menampar pipi Kushina.

"Nee-san!" teriak Rin histeris. Kushina sudah berulang kali ditampar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Jangan khawatirkan aku," ujar Kushina. Wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ketegaran.

BRAAAAKK!

"Ukh!"

"Gah!"

Danzou melongok keasal suara. 2 prajurit roboh akibat pukulan di bagian tengkuk mereka oleh pemuda.

"Kau! Siapa kau?" tanya Danzou sedikit berteriak dan menyiagakan pedangnya.

"Kyuubi. Ah bukan, Naruto Uzumaki. Ah, salah. Naruto Namikaze," ujar pemuda itu muncul dari kegelapan. Danzou dan Kushina terbelalak melihatnya.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau ke sini!" teriak Kushina.

"Aku ke sini menyelamatkan kaasan. Hei kau, orang tua di sana, lepaskan ibuku!" teriak Naruto menunjuk ke arah Danzou.

"Ini bukan kemauanku. Ini adalah perintah dari Raja Minato. Mereka adalah penghianat Konoha. Dan aku diperintahkan menangkapnya!" ujar Danzou bermaksud memanas manasi Naruto.

"Naruto! Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya!" seru Kushina.

"Diam kau, perempuan!" seru Danzou sambil menampar kembali Kushina hingga darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kaasan!" Naruto berteriak keras. Dia tidak terima ibunya ditampar. Dia hendak maju, tetapi...

"Tunggu, Naruto. Jangan sembarangan," kata sebuah suara di belakang Naruto.

"Suara itu..." Kushina mengenali suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan.

"Siapa kau, keluarlah!" seru Danzou.

"Aku tidak pernah memperintahkanmu untuk menjadikan Permaisuri Konoha sebagai penghianat Konoha," kata suara itu melangkah ke depan. Naruto sedikit bergeser.

"Kau!" Danzou mulai mengenalinya.

"Dan aku tidak pernah memerintahkanmu untuk menyiksa Permaisuriku seperti ini," ujar suara itu lagi, berdiri di samping Naruto.

Kushina menggigit bibirnya dan hampir menangis. Sosok itu adalah suaminya. Minato.

Sekarang, 2 orang ayah anak yang mirip satu sama lain itu berdiri bersebelahan. Sang ayah dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan mata biru safir, juga sang anak. Pedang menggantung di pinggang mereka.

"Kushina..." ujar Minato menatap istrinya yang sudah lama tidak ia temui.

"Ya-yang Mulia..."Kushina menggigit bibirnya mendengar sang suami menyebut namanya dengan nada yang sama ketika menyebut namanya dulu.

"Huh! Kau menggagalkan rencanaku! Sai, keluar!" teriak Danzou. Kolonel yang tadi keluar. Dialah Sai.

"Bukan aku yang menggagalkan. Kau yang gagal, Danzou! Aku memecatmu dari posisimu yang sekarang! Dan hukuman karena kesalahanmu menunggu di Konoha! Menghianati Konoha, menghianati Rajamu, menangkap Permaisuri dan menyiksa Permaisuri! Serta hendak membuat putraku sendiri membenciku!" seru Minato. Matanya benar-benar mengerikan. Mata marah. Mata seorang raja dalam peperangan.

"Huh! Terserahlah!" Danzou mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Minato juga mengeluarkan pedangnya. Sai dan Naruto bersiap di belakangnya.

"Naruto, kau lawanlah orang yang bernama Sai itu!" perintah Minato pada putranya.

"Ya! Otou-sama!" sahut Naruto sambil mengambil pedangnya.

Terjadilah 2 pertarungan. Minato vs Danzou dan Naruto vs Sai. Kushina hanya bisa berharap 2 laki-laki yang dia cintai selamat semuanya.

TRAANNG!TRANNGG! Pedang saling berbenturan di udara. Suara besi yang bergesekan terdengar jelas.

"Kehormatan bagiku bisa melawanmu, Yang Mulia. Dengan pedang Totsukamu," ujar Danzou di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Huh. Jangan salah. Justru aku yang terhormat bisa melawan kakek tua yang sebaiknya pensiun saja yang menghianati negara dan rajanya sendiri demi kepentingan sendiri!" ujar Minato, membalas perkataan Danzou. Pedangnya berbenturan dengan pedang Danzou.

"Sungguh kehormatan bisa melawan Pangeran Konoha," ujar Sai di sela-sela pertarungannya.

"Jangan banyak omong! Awas kau!" seru Naruto. Dia menyerang Sai sekuat tenaganya.

Minato menyerang Danzou dengan ilmu gabungan Naginata dan ilmunya sendiri. Ia satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya, karena dia penemunya.

"HEEEEAAAAH!" Minato melompat dan menyerang Danzou membuat pedang Danzou terlontar dan lengannya terluka.

"Ukkhh! Sialan!" Danzou memegangi lengannya. Minato menenggerkan pedangnya ke leher Danzou.

"Menyerahlah, Danzou," kata Minato dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Sementara itu, Naruto juga sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Sai. Sai kalah. Pedangnya terlontar dan dengan cepat Naruto meletakkan pedangnya di leher Sai.

"Meneyerahlah," kata Naruto.

"Yang Mulia!"

"Pangeran!"

Beberapa orang memasuki gua. Rupanya Fugaku, Kakashi, Sasuke, Ibiki, Obito, Asuma dan Gai. Mereka sudah membereskan musuh mereka di luar.

"Lama," ujar Minato. Ia masih mengancam Danzou dengan pedangnya.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia," Kakashi dan Fugaku meminta maaf.

"Ah sudahlah. Gai, Asuma, bereskan kedua orang ini. Ikat mereka!" perintah Minato.

"Hai!"

Asuma mengikatkan tali yang ia temukan di tangan Danzou. Ia mengikatnya kencang. Gai juga, ia mengikat Sai. Kemudian, mereka membawa kedua penjahat itu keluar.

"Obito!" seru Rin. Ia senang melihat suaminya selamat.

"Rin!" seru Obito. Dia berlari mendekati Rin dan melepas talinya. Kemudian mereka berpelukan.

"Uuuhhh~ Obito..." Rin menangis karena ketakutan tadi.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Sekarang kau tidak apa-apa," Obito menghibur Rin yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Kushina..." Minato berjalan mendekati istrinya. Naruto keluar bersama para pejabat, dan Obito dan Rin. Memberi waktu sendiri untuk Minato dan Kushina.

"Ya-yang Mulia..." Kushina hampir menangis melihat sosok di depan matanya. Sosok yang ia cintai.

Minato melepas semua ikatan Kushina dengan mudah. Kemudian, ia membantu Kushina berdiri.

"Kushina," panggil Minato sambil membelai lembut pipi wanita di hadapannya.

"Ya-yang Mulia," Kushina meneteskan air matanya. Kemudian dia memeluk Minato.

"Yang Mulia! Huuuuu..." Kushina menangis keras di pelukan Minato. Minato balas memeluknya erat, tidak mau berpisah lagi dengan Kushina.

"Kushina... Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," ujar Minato sambil menangis. Air mata meleleh di pipinya.

"Yang Mulia... Aku juga merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu," balas Kushina sambil menangis sesenggukan. Merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan selama 17 tahun. Minato juga.

Setelah beberapa lama, Minato melepas pelukannya. Ia meraih tangan mungil Kushina. Kemudian menaruh tangan Kushina di dadanya.

"Kau tahu, Kushina? Di sini sakit. Sakit sekali karena kehilanganmu. Sakit karena kehilangan Naruto. Di sini sangat sakit melebihi semua luka yang pernah kualami," ujar Minato menatap mata ungu violet Kushina.

"Yang mulia, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku yang meninggalkanmu selama ini. Maafkan aku. Bila sakit, ijinkan aku menyembuhkannya, Yang Mulia," balas Kushina.

"Itu juga salahku menyuruh kalian kabur. Maaf, Kushina. Maaf, karena aku tidak berusaha mencarimu di sini," Minato meminta maaf. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kushina di dadanya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Yang Mulia. Mungkin ini takdir kita," ucap Kushina dengan lembut, tak mau suaminya menyalahkan diri terus menerus. Minato tersenyum kecil. Ia menghapus sisa darah di bibir Kushina.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu disiksa seperti ini," ujar Minato lagi sambil membersihkan sisa darah dengan lengan bajunya.

"Ini tidak berarti dibandingkan sakit karena merindukanmu," jawab Kushina, menggenggam tangan Minato yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Mereka bertatapan. Melihat semua kerinduan, rasa sakit dan cinta yang ada pada mata mereka. Perlahan, wajah mereka mendekat. Tangan Minato menggenggam erat tangan Kushina di dadanya. Tangannya yang satu menyentuh pipi istrinya. Mereka memejamkan mata. Dan menautkan bibir mereka menjadi satu. Melepas semua kerinduan di antara mereka. Dan tidak ingin berpisah lagi.

TBC

Review pleeaaassse?


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lost Queen and Prince**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : MinaKushi**

The last chapter! Enjoy it!

**Chapter 7(end)**

Keesokan harinya, Minato dan yang lainnya pulang ke Konoha. Yonka sudah diberitahu tentang penghianatan Danzou serta Orochimaru setelah Danzou di intrograsi oleh Ibiki. Dan juga, sudah diberitahu bahwa Kyuubi sebenarnya adalah Naruto Namikaze, putra tunggal Minato.

"Nah, semuanya, ayo pulang ke Konoha," ajak Minato. Kushina berdiri di sampingnya, mengenakan baju khas kerajaan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Hai!" jawab semuanya.

Saat menaiki kuda...

"Kushina, kau bisa naik kuda sendiri?" tanya Minato pada istrinya itu.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Yang Mulia. Sepertinya Yang Mulia lupa aku pernah mengalahkan Yang Mulia dalam balap kuda," jawab Kushina dengan cara yang sama sekali bukan menunjukan dia adalah seorang Permaisuri.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Maksudku, lukamu," Minato masih menghawatirkan Kushina karena luka Kushina kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini belum seberapa dibanding dulu," jawab Kushina dengan santai. Naruto hanya tercengang melihat orang tuanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Minato dan Kushina berbalapan dan semuanya ditinggal.

"Yang Mulia tetap saja... Kenapa tidak bisa sih, merubah sifatnya itu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku juga heran, seorang raja berbalapan naik kuda dengan permaisurinya," sambung Obito yang ikut bersama Rin. Dia memboncengkan Rin.

"Apa kalian tidak ingat bagaimana Yang Mulia saat masih menjadi Jendral ANBU?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh, maaf. Sebenarnya kenapa Otou-sama dan Kaasan suka balapan?" tanya Naruto. Dia tentu saja belum mengenal masa lalu orang tuanya.

"Yah, dulu sebenarnya, Yang Mulia dan Permaisuri adalah Jendral utama pasukan ANBU. Merekalah yang terkuat, sehingga selalu bersaing, sampai ke balapan kuda,"jawab Kakashi.

"Ha? Trus kok bisa menikah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Mereka menikah saat masih di Oto. Permaisuri adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berani melawan Yang Mulia. Tapi mungkin karena itu, Yang Mulia dan Permaisuri akhirnya semakin dekat dan menikah," jawab Kakashi asal.

"Hn. Kurasa ada hal lain. Tapi tidak perlu disinngung," ujar Fugaku.

"Tapi bagaimana Otou-sama dan Kaasan bisa bertemu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah itu. Dulu Yang Mulia, maaf ya, Perdana Menteri, mencintai Mikoto Uchiha. Namun, karena suatu hal, Mikoto-san menikah dengan Perdana Menteri Fugaku. Saat itu sedang perang. Karena kondisi hati Yang Mulia melemah, Yang Mulia terkena panah dan hilang di sungai. Dan yang menemukannya dan merawatnya adalah Permaisuri yang saat itu masih bernama Kushina Uzumaki, putri ketua klan Uzumaki di Uzushio yang sekarang menjadi ibu kota Konoha," terang Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan cerita mengenai orang tuanya.

"Selang beberapa lama, Yang Mulia sadar setelah dirawat Permaisuri. Permaisuri menyukai Yang Mulia saat pertama bertemu. Namun, Yang Mulia tidak. Kemudian, saat kondisi Yang Mulia membaik, ayah Permaisuri dibunuh dan Permaisuri hendak diperkosa. Yang Mulia mencegahnya, dan ia dipenjara. Begitu juga Permaisuri," ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Jadi ingat dulu, kita malah mengira Yang Mulia tewas. Hahaha," sambung Obito.

"Yah, kita mungkin tidak akan tahu jika tidak diberitahu oleh pendeta Shion," sambung Kakashi.

"Kemudian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kemudian yah, setelah kami tahu Yang Mulia masih hidup, kami menyelamatkan Yang Mulia. Saat hendak kabur, Yang Mulia malah kembali lagi demi menyelamatkan gadis yang menolongnya. Dan setelah itu, kami kembali ke Oto, walau harus sembunyi-sembunyi supaya tidak diketahui Raja Yonka," ujar Obito.

"Dan, Yang Mulia membawa Permasuri ke istana. Yang Mulia menceritakan pada ibu Yang Mulia tentang Permaisuri. Jadi, Permaisuri diijinkan tinggal di sana karena berjasa menyelamatkan Yang Mulia," sambung Kakashi.

"Karena mungkin saling kehilangan, mereka berdua sering bertemu dan menghibur satu sama lain. Dan tumbuh cinta di antara mereka. Dan yah, tak lama kemudian, Yang Mulia dan Permaisuri menikah," Obito mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Tapi lucu juga, mengingat Yang Mulia melamar Permaisuri saat bertarung," sambung Fugaku.

"Bukan hal aneh. Mengingat dulu Yang Mulia sering menghibur Permaisuri dengan cara seperti itu," ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, sampai Tsunade-sama marah-marah," sambung Obito. Kemudian mereka tertawa tergelak-gelak.

"Kenapa kaasan mau aja nikah sama Otou-sama?" batin Naruto dalam hati setelah mendengar kisah cinta orang tuanya yang konyol itu.

Petang, Istana Konoha...

"Ya, sampai. Selamat datang lagi di Uzushio, Kushina," ujar Minato sembari turun dari kudanya di halaman belakang istana.

"Ya, Yang Mulia," jawab Kushina sambil turun dari kudanya. Pemenang balapan tadi adalah Minato.

"Hosh...hosh... Kaasan, kalau naik kuda jangan cepat-cepat dong," ujar Naruto yang baru sampai. Keringatnya mengalir deras. Begitu juga dengan para pejabat Konoha yang lain.

"Ah, maaf Naruto," Kushina meminta maaf pada putranya itu.

"Yang Mulia... Jangan balapan lagi... Kasihan Rin..." ujar Obito ngos-ngosan karena mereka semua ngebut untuk mengejar Minato dan Kushina. Rin tampak sangat kelelahan.

"Maaf deh, aku hanya ingin bernostalgia. Nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Minato pada semuanya.

Di halaman depan istana...

"Yang Mulia, akhirnya anda sampai,"sambut Iruka, kepala pengawal Raja sambil menghormat. Di belakangnya, ada para Mentri.

"Ah, ya. Iruka, bagaimana keadaan kerajaan?" tanya Minato. Kushina dan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Baik-baik saja Yang Mulia," jawab Iruka.

"Iruka, siapkan pesta penobatan Permaisuri dan Putra Mahkota," perintah Minato.

"Yang Mulia? Apa maksud Yang Mulia?" tanya Hiashi Hyuuga, Mentri Hukum Konoha.

"Maksudku, Permasuri dan Pangeran kita yang telah hilang selama 17 tahun telah kembali," ujar Minato sambil menyuruh Kushina dan Naruto ke depan.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hiashi, Iruka," sapa Kushina.

"Kushina-sama!" Iruka berteriak saking senangnya.

"Kushina-sama..."Hiashi terkejut. Perlu dijelaskan, Hiashi dulunya adalah pengawal pribadi Kushina saat Kushina masih di Uzushio sebagai putri kepala klan.

"Reuninya nanti dulu Kushina. Nah, Naruto, perkenalkan dirimu," ujar Minato sambil menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto gugup.

"Ha-halo se-semua," sapa Naruto.

"Yang Mulia, dia Pangeran Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

"Ya, seperti yang kau dengar, Iruka," jawab Minato sambil mengangguk.

"Hik...hik...hik... Akhirnya Permaisuri dan Pangeran bertemu dengan Yang Mulia," Iruka menangis terharu.

"Oh ya, Kakashi, panggil Shizune. Suruh dia memeriksa Kushina," perintah Minato pada Kakashi.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau pasti sudah kangen padanya, eh?" tanya Minato dengan nada meledek.

"Wah, Kakashi sudah menikah dengan Shizune ya?" tanya Obito.

"Y-ya, begitulah," jawab Kakashi. Mukanya merah dan ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kemudian dia memanggil Shizune.

"Apa kita tidak perlu menyiapkan 2 kamar?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Cukup 1 untuk Naruto. Kushina tidur bersamaku," jawab Minato.

"Hai. Akan segera kusiapkan," ujar Hiashi sembari berlalu.

Kamar Minato...

"Hosh...hosh... Yang Mulia, kudengar dari Kakashi, Permaisuri sudah kembali. Benarkah?" tanya Shizune setelah diijinkan masuk.

"Ya, Shizune. Aku di sini," jawab Kushina yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

"Permaisuri! Syukurlah... Aku senang Permaisuri baik-baik saja," Shizune menepuk dadanya.

"Yah, Shizune. Tolong kau periksa Kushina dulu," perintah Minato. Shizune menangguk. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Kushina.

"Yang Mulia, Permaisuri baik-baik saja," ujar Shizune setelah memeriksa Kushina.

"Syukurlah. Nah, kau boleh pergi, Shizune," perintah Minato.

"Hai," jawab Shizune sambil keluar.

"Kushina, bisa ceritakan padaku kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Minato. Di meja mereka, terletak sake dan camilannya.

"Sulit menjelaskannya, Yang Mulia. Mau minum?" tawar Kushina sambil mengangkat botol sake. Minato menyodorkan gelasnya. Kushina menuang sake.

"Ceritakan saja," ujar Minato. Ia memnum sakenya dan meminta diisi lagi. Kushina menuang sake lagi. Kemudian dia menuang sake ke gelasnya sendiri dan meminumnya. Kemudian mengisinya lagi.

"Setelah Yang Mulia menyuruhku kabur, aku dan Obito lari. Tapi, kami dikejar oleh musuh. Obito berhasil membereskannya." Kushina meneguk lagi sakenya,"Tapi aku terjatuh ke lembah."

Minato meneguk sakenya," Kemudian?"

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Seorang nenek, kalau tidak salah Nenek Chiyo, menolongku dan Obito yang jatuh juga," ujar Kushina. ia menuang sake lagi untuk Minato dan dirinya. Kemudian minum lagi.

"Aku tidak sadarkan diri. 3 bulan setelahnya, aku baru bangun dan aku kehilangan ingatan," Kushina meneguk lagi sakenya. Sudah 2 botol mereka habiskan.

"Kemudian?" tanya Minato lagi. Ia meneguk sakenya lagi.

"Butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kembali ingatanku. Setelah pulih, aku datang ke istana. Tapi..." Kushina menggantung perkataannya. Kembali meminum sakenya.

"Tapi apa, Kushina?" tanya Minato kembali minum sakenya. Sudah 3 botol mereka habiskan.

"Saat aku di gerbang, penjaga mengusirku. Dia yang kemarin, Sai. Kemudian, aku pergi ke Oto. Hik..." Kushina sudah mulai mabuk. Dia minum sakenya lagi. Minato juga meminum sakenya lagi.

"Dan aku membesarkan Naruto di sana bersama Obito. Hik. Obito menikah dengan penduduk Oto, Rin. Hik. Kenapa Yang Mulia juga tidak mencari istri lagi, hik?" Kushina tampaknya sudah mabuk. 5 botol sake mereka habiskan. Muka mereka memerah.

"Karena aku percaya kalian masih hidup. Dan aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan lain, hik,"jawab Minato kemudian minum sakenya lagi.

"Kenapa tidak mencariku, hik?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Karena aku salah orang. Hik. Aku menyuruh Danzou mencari. Tapi rupanya dia tidak mencarimu dan Naruto," jawab Minato. Rupanya sudah mabuk juga.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia kebanyakan minum," Kushina menyadari mereka sudah menghabiskan 6 botol.

"Kau juga, sayang. Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini," ujar Minato sambil memegang dagu Kushina.

"Yang Mulia mau apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Masa kau tidak tahu, sayang? Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini," ujar Minato.

"Yang Mulia..." Terlambat kalau Kushina mau menghindar. Minato sudah menciumi bibirnya dan membopongnya ke ranjang untuk melakukan hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan... Dan merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing.

Keesokan harinya, halaman istana Konoha...

"Hari ini kuumumkan kepada kalian, seluruh rakyat Konoha. Bahwa, mulai sekarang, Kushina Namikaze adalah Permaisuri Konoha," seru Minato. Ia memakai pakaian kebesarannya sebagai Raja. Kushina di sampingnya, juga memakai pakaian kebesarannya.

Naruto sendiri berada di samping kanan Minato. Dia memakai baju kebesaran sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota.

"Dan, kuumumkan mulai hari ini, Naruto Namikaze adalah Putra Mahkota Konoha yang kelak akan menjadi Raja Konoha!" tambah Minato sambil mengacungkan tangan Naruto ke atas.

Semua rakyat bersorak gembira. Mereka sangat menyanyangi Minato sebagai Raja yang adil dan bijaksana. Mereka gembira karena akhirnya Raja mereka bisa hidup bahagia setelah menemukan Permaisuri dan Pangeran yang hilang selama 17 tahun.

Tiba-tiba, ada sedikit keributan di gerbang. Iruka menghampiri.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Iruka pada penjaga gerbang.

"Iruka-sama, mereka meminta masuk dan bertemu dengan Yang Mulia," jawab penjaga itu. Ada 2 orang pemuda di depan gerbang.

"Ijinkan kami menemui Yang Mulia!" seru salah satu pemuda.

"Ada apa ini, Iruka?" tanya Obito yang bergegas datang. Dia diangkat menjadi Panglima menggantikan Kakashi yang diangkat menjadi Memtri militer.

"Panglima Obito, mereka ingin bertemu Yang Mulia," jawab Iruka. Obito mengamati kedua pemuda itu. kedua pemuda itu terkejut melihat Obito.

"O-obito jii-san?" tanya salah satu pemuda.

"Ada apa ingin bertemu Yang Mulia, Shikamaru, Kiba?" tanya Obito. Tentu dia mengenali kedua sahabat baik Naruto itu.

"Kenapa Obito jii-san ada di sini? Kami mau mencari Naruto!" seru Kiba.

"Hei! Yang sopan jika memanggil Putra Mahkota!" hardik Iruka. Kiba dan Shikamaru terbengong-bengong.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kiba, Shikamaru?" tanya Obito.

"Ah, itu. Saat kami ke rumah jii-san, jii-san, bibi Kushina dan Naruto tidak ada. Dan kami menemukan prajurit Konoha yang sedang sekarat. Dan kami mengira Raja Minato yang menculik mereka," terang Shikamaru.

"Otakmu cerdas juga, Shikamaru. Bila ingin bertemu, ikut aku," Obito membawa Kiba dan Shikamaru yang terheran-heran.

Kiba dan Shikamaru diajak oleh Obito ke halaman. Kedua pemuda itu terkejut melihat Naruto.

"O-obito jii-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Naruto sebenarnya adalah putra kandung Raja Minato yang bernama Naruto Namikaze," terang Obito singkat.

"APAAAA?" Kiba dan Shikamaru terkejut.

"Ja-jadi, Naruto sebenarnya adalah seorang Putra Mahkota dan bibi Kushina adalah seorang Permaisuri?" tanya Shikamaru. Obito mengangguk.

"Ya. Itu benar. Dulu, Putra Mahkota dan Permaisuri diperintah melarikan diri. Aku yang mendampingi mereka," jawab Obito.

"Pa-pantas saja Naruto mirip dengan Yang Mulia," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu Putra Mahkota kalian di sini," ujar Obito.

Ruang Pesta...

Semua keluarga pejabat Konoha hadir. Mereka berpesta untuk kembalinya Kushina dan Naruto.

"Terima kasih sudah mau hadir. Mari minum," ucap Minato membuka acara. Mereka bersulang dan minum.

Di acara itu, Kakashi dan Obito berlomba minum. Naruto dikenalkan oleh Minato pada para pejabat Konoha. Kushina asyik dengan Mikoto. Mereka sudah seperti bersaudara.

Kakashi dan Obito sama-sama tidak kuat dan mabuk, sebelum digeplak oleh istri mereka masing-masing. Yang lain hanya menertawai.

Naruto terhenti saat berkenalan dengan putri Hiashi. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Naruto, ini Hinata Hyuuga, putri Hiashi, Mentri Hukum," Minato memperkenalkan Hinata pada Naruto. Mata Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang. Saling menatap seakan tidak mau lepas. Minato dan Hiashi terheran-heran. Kemudian pikiran yang sama hinggap di kepala mereka.

"Hiashi, bagaimana kalau putrimu kunikahkan dengan putraku?" tanya Minato berbisik pada Hiashi.

"Eh? A-apa, maksud Yang Mulia?" tanya Hiashi kaget.

"Lihat mereka berdua. Apa kau tidak tahu, Hiashi?" tanya Minato balik sambil melirik ke Naruto dan Hinata. Muka mereka tersipu merah.

"Ku-kurasa aku tahu. Terserah Yang Mulia," jawab Hiashi sambil melihat putrinya.

"Naruto? Kau ngapain bengong?" tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba mucul di sebelah Minato.

"Sssttt... Kushina diamlah," Minato mendiamkan Kushina.

"Yang Mulia, jangan-jangan mereka..." Kushina melihat ke arah putranya.

"Ya, mungkin saja," jawab Minato asal.

"Naruto!" panggil Minato. Naruto tersadar, kemudian menghampiri ayahnya itu.

"Ya, Otou-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau naksir pada Hinata ya?" tanya Kushina dan sukses membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Naruto mukanya semakin memerah.

"Naruto, kau jatuh cinta dengan Hinata ya?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Eh Otou-sama, i-itu... I-iya..." Naruto mengakuinya. Minato tiba-tiba tersenyum setan, yang tidak menunjukan wibawanya sebagai seorang raja.

"Ehem...ehem! Saudara-saudara yang hadir di sini! Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu!" Semua yang hadir langsung menatap pada Minato.

"Mulai hari ini, kuumumkan, Naruto Namikaze, putra mahkota Konoha, bertunangan dengan Hinata Hyuuga!" ,Minato mengumumkan pengumuman itu dengan lantang, membuat semua tersedak. Termasuk Hiashi dan Hinata.

"Otou-sama! Aku kan belum bilang setuju!" protes Naruto.

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan iya," balas Kushina mewakili suaminya.

"Jadi? Hiashi? Boleh jika putrimu kutunangkan dengan putraku?" tanya Minato pada Hiashi.

"Terserah Hinata," jawab Hiashi sambil menoleh pada putrinya.

"Hinata?" tanya Minato.

Hinata tertunduk. Matanya membulat. Rambutnya yang berwarna indigo menggelung menjadi sanggul.

"I-iya Yang Mulia," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum. Mukanya tersipu.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku," Naruto melamar Hinata. Hinata tersipu malu.

"Ya, Putra Mahkota," jawab Hinata. Yang lain hanya memandang.

"Maka saudara-saudara, kuumumkan sekali lagi, Naruto Namikaze bertunangan dengan Hinata Hyuuga dan akan menikah 1 bulan lagi!" Minato mengumumkan pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata dengan suara keras, membuat yang disebutkan namanya malu.

Setelah Naruto berusia 22 tahun, Minato turun dari tahtanya. Ia hidup bersama Kushina di rumah yang ia bangun. Naruto menjadi raja Konoha yang baru bersama Hinata sebagai Permaisurinya. Sasuke menjadi Perdana Mentri menggantikan ayahnya karena kakaknya tidak tertarik. Shikamaru dan Kiba menjadi pejabat istana juga. Dan mereka hidup bahagia...

OWARI!


End file.
